


Our True Prime

by fallenangelgirl, Ihf_ihop_ihi



Series: OTP Series [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, And a friend, Angst, Banshee! Jaemin, Chenle also needs a hug, Elf! Jisung, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fairy! Chenle, Fallen Angel! Jeno, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haechan's a sass pot but we love him, Hybrid! Mark Lee, Hybrid! Renjun, Jaemin just needs a hug, Jeno is whipped for Renjun, Jisung is an emo baby elf prince, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Mark is a mom, Multi, Naiad! Haechan, Platonic Relationships, Renjun is a little ball of sunshine, Supernatural Elements, all supernatural - Freeform, they're all outcasts who need a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangelgirl/pseuds/fallenangelgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihf_ihop_ihi/pseuds/Ihf_ihop_ihi
Summary: Maybe a family wasn’t always a mother and father, maybe it was the boys who came into your life and the ones you found, maybe it was the simple touches and smiles or a series of dreams, maybe that's what made a family.





	1. Falling Falling Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Jeno

The harsh wind whipped around Jeno as he fell from the sky. His hair flew messily, whipping in his eyes, but he felt nothing. He didn’t notice the sheets of rain pelting him as he tumbled, didn't feel the sharp pains of cold against his skin. He looked up at the sky from which he had just plummeted to see the stream of orange and cream colored feathers that came floating behind him. He watched blankly as they each started to disappear in a shimmer of gold, until there were no more feathers left. As the last one faded, a blood-curdling scream found its way out of Jeno’s mouth as fiery ripping pain began to spread across his back. His eyes squeezed shut as he blacked out in agony.

Jeno’s eyes stayed shut until he was abruptly awoken, choking on water as he sunk down into the lake he must have crashed in. Thrashing, he swam up to the surface, sputtering and coughing as he sucked in the harsh frigid air. Jeno let out a strangled sob as the searing hot pain in his back registered again, almost blacking out and going back under.His head spun as he trod the water, trying to stay awake long enough to find a patch of shore, the horrible stabbing in his back causing him to let out terrible shrieks.

After almost blacking out again, fighting the rain and choppy water to stay afloat, he managed to find a small patch of land. Slowly he crawled onto the bank, his entire body shaking.

He had barely made it onto the coarse sand before another stab of pain shot through him, the worst by far. Another scream ripped through his throat as he sobbed before fainting, the feeling of the harsh rain and ice of the lake water unnoticed.

Hours passed before Jeno woke. His vision was blurry and he felt dizzy as he struggled to sit up. The rain had turned into a drizzle, leaving soft drops along his face and torso. The pain from his back had faded and his entire body was completely numb. He didn’t notice the scrapes and cuts until he looked down and inspected the red marks along his skin. He watched as they began to turn into thin white lines and then vanish, almost as if they had never existed. Sighing, Jeno ran a hand through his soaked hair and flopped back on the hard gravel beach, only to shout at the pain that shot up his back. Bolting back upright, his body shook and small whimpers left his mouth.

Taking one shaky hand Jeno reached behind him and gasped as he ran his fingers lightly over his back. He felt two long jagged and raw wounds across his back and even the gentle touch of his fingers made him want to cry. Pulling his hand back, his eyes widened. Unlike the red that had littered his body and healed into nothing, his hand came back with shimmery gold ichor. Jeno shuddered at the sight and wiped the blood off on his pants while ignoring the gold shimmer it left behind.

Placing his hands on the ground he hauled himself up and whimpered in pain. Wobbling on his feet slightly, Jeno took in his surroundings. The lake in which he had fallen was bigger than he originally thought. It spread out farther than he could see. Surrounding the lake was a thick green wood that probably contained all sorts of otherworldly creatures. His gut twisted slightly as he realized exactly where he was. This place was part of the reason he was here, now, on a rough beach, shirtless and broken. Taking a final breath, he turned his back to the waterfront and slowly made his way towards the forest.

Inside the forest was dense and walking through it was difficult. Thankfully, Jeno was naturally light on his feet, jumping over and ducking under branches with ease. Every once and a while a branch would brush against the wounds on his back and he would whimper quickly, jerking away from the contact. He walked and walked until the moon had risen far above him and the stars were on full display. Huffing, Jeno sat down and gingerly leaned up against the stump of a fallen tree. He tried to prevent causing any pain to the wounds on his back, which had begun to numb like the rest of his body. Sighing again, he let his head fall back and hit the stump as he stared bitterly at the sky for a few moments before letting his eyes fall shut, allowing sleep to consume him.

Jeno was awoken by the rustling of leaves around him and opened his bleary eyes to a thin ray of sunshine coming through the trees and what almost looked like a pair of forest green eyes. Jeno quickly sat up, startled. Alert, he looked around, but the eyes were gone. he assumed it must have been his imagination.

He blinked his eyes a few more times and glanced around, this time taking in more of his surroundings. He was in a fairly open space, sticks and twigs littered the dirt and moss-covered ground, along with various prickly and flowering bushes. What he didn’t notice at first was the folded long sleeve black shirt resting by his legs.

Narrowing his eyes he picked up the shirt by the collar, watching it unfold and hang in front of him. He flipped it around from back to front, checking it. The only thing adorning the shirt was a few dirt stains Jeno had probably kicked onto it in his sleep. He lifted his head again, checking around to see who could have left it, but no one was there. He began to wonder if maybe the green eyes had been real after all. He pulled the long shirt over his head, shrugging at the thought. It was a little big on him but overall fit him well, and it smelled faintly of laundry detergent. He looked around again to see if maybe he had simply missed the person who had given him the shirt, but there was still was no one. Dismissively, he got to his feet, brushed off his now dirt-stained pants, and took off to find his way out. 

It was a couple of hours later when he finally found his way out. The sun was now high in the sky, making Jeno squint as he emerged into a near-empty field. There were park benches and picnic tables littered around and a small playground could be seen in the distance. Jeno guessed he was probably in a city or state park considering what was around him.As he continued to look around he noticed that there were only a few people around. Some kids were on the playground, a group of what looked like high schoolers sat at a table, and every once in a while a jogger would pass by, not one of them sparing more than a glance at Jeno.

The only person who stood out to Jeno was a boy sitting on a park bench a little ways away from him intensely reading a book. He wasn’t entirely sure why he felt so drawn to the boy, maybe it was the black cloak he had pulled over his head preventing Jeno from seeing his face, or possibly it was the small strip of the blue he could see traveling up one of his hands, disappearing under the cloak. Whatever it was, Jeno found himself walking forward and coming to a stop in front of the boy before he realized what he was doing.

As he approached the boy seemed to visibly tense up until he was almost curling in on himself. Jeno almost smiled at the gesture, which he found cute. Instead, Jeno heard himself speaking.

“Excuse me,” he said, his voice feeling hoarse.

He heard the boy hum quietly in response, not to looking up.

“I was wondering if you could tell me where I was? I’ve never been here before and I’m a little…” Jeno looked down at his outfit and his bare feet. He looked homeless"lost,” he finished.

The boy in front of him mumbled something, yet still refused to look up and meet Jeno’s eyes.

Huffing and rolling his eyes, Jeno crossed his arms. “I can’t hear you, either speak louder or look up.”

The boy tensed more, if that was possible, and slowly raised his head. The hood of his cloak made it hard to see his face but one thing was clear; Those were the same eyes Jeno had seen when he had woken up, except this time they were a lighter green, almost matching the color of the grass. Jeno’s eyes widened as the boy repeated what he said, the words going in one ear and out the other. 

They both stared at each other for a moment before Jeno stiffened and took a step back. The cloaked boy flinched slightly at Jeno’s reaction and looked down, yet again trying to curl into himself. When Jeno spoke his voice was low and cautious; if this was the same person who brought him the shirt that meant he had most likely seen the wounds on Jeno’s back.

“Who are you?” He asked softly.

The boy tried to hide in his cloak.“No one,” came his quiet answer.

“Don’t lie to me,” Jeno demanded, his voice hard. “You brought me this shirt last night, didn’t you? How much did you see? Who are you?”

The boy whimpered at the onslaught of questions being shot at him. Jeno sighed, annoyed, and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry... let me try this again,” he spoke much softer now, “It’s a little creepy when some random kid gives you a shirt in the middle of a forest, so would you please answer my question. Who are you?”

The boy relaxed a little at the more gentle demeanor of Jeno’s voice now and shyly looked up at him. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, thinking of what to say.

“My name is Mark,” he finally decided.

Jeno nodded and crouched in front of the boy, Mark, to examine him closely. It was still difficult to see him because his cloak did a good job of hiding his face, but Jeno could clearly see his eyes now. They were glowing slightly. He also appeared to have a strip of what looked to be scales wrapped around his neck and up under his chin, but Jeno couldn’t be sure. Mark also had small bumps under the hood of his cloak, making it seem like he had horns. 

“What are you?” Jeno wondered aloud, not meaning for Mark to hear him.

Mark’s head snapped up to look him in the eyes, making Jeno stumble back a bit.

“What are you?” Mark shot back, his voice hard.

Jeno quickly regained his composure and glared at the strange boy.

“My name is Jeno, and that’s all you need to know.”

Mark held his gaze for a couple moments before nodding and snapping his book shut. “Alright then, Jeno, it was nice to meet you. I have somewhere to be. Have a good day.” Mark stood up, making Jeno fall back. He began to walk away, leaving Jeno blinking at him until his black cloak disappeared out of sight. Something about Mark both bothered and intrigued him, and he was determined to find out what it was.

A week passed before Jeno saw Mark again. He had been living in the forest in a small cave he found not too far out from the park. It wasn’t big or scary and it made a comfortable living space for Jeno until he could figure out how to get his wings back. Jeno had been resting peacefully in his cave, staring up at the ceiling as he did most days, when he heard some branches snapping outside. He sat up lazily. It hadn’t been the first time some foolish kids had gotten away from their parents and ended up there. He had gotten used to it, so he would quickly scare them off and go about his day.

More snapping occurred and he could hear footsteps now. He sighed and stood up, preparing to frighten away more kids, which was surprisingly simple as humans were so gullible. The cracking and footsteps drew closer until the owner stepped into Jeno’s little cave.

Instead of some silly 8-year-olds, he was presented by a familiar cloaked figure. The darkness inside the cave made it hard to tell that it was Mark at first, due to his black cloak. His eyes now looked shadow black, almost matching the darkness around him. Jeno froze when he identified who his visitor was and stared at him blankly. Mark didn’t seem to notice Jeno, so he cleared his throat, watching as Mark quickly turned to stare at him. Mark gasped dramatically and placed a hand over his heart.

“You scared me,” he mumbled, turning fully to face Jeno. Mark seemed significantly more calm and confident today. He didn’t curl in on himself the way he had when Jeno approached him the first day, and he held his gaze the entire time.

“What are you doing here?” Jeno asked while walking to stand in front of Mark.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Mark answered, looking him up and down,“ You’re still wearing the same clothes from last week... don't you have anywhere to go? Or at least more clothes?”

Jeno scoffed and shook his head. Mark pursed his lips, thinking, before making a silent decision and grabbing Jeno’s wrist to drag him out of the cave. Jeno quickly pulled his arm back and glared at Mark.

“What are you doing?” he snapped, cradling his wrist as if it had been injured.

Mark rolled his eyes and grabbed his wrist again. “I’m taking you to my place, people might start to notice if a teenage boy is living in a cave in the city park.”

Jeno was tempted to decline and pull his wrist from Mark again but he was still incredibly curious about the boy. Maybe going with him and seeing what kind of a person Mark was for a day wouldn’t be so bad.

 

Much to Jeno’s disdain, seeing Mark became a regular occurrence. After he left Mark’s tiny and messy apartment the first day, he started to find Mark appearing in his cave waiting for him with clean clothes. One day he even brought Jeno a pair of socks and shoes, claiming he would be drawing more attention to himself if he remained shoeless. Jeno had put up a small protest but eventually gave in once Mark threw one of the shoes at his head. It didn't hurt him, not like anything did considering he couldn't feel anything, but he would rather not have shoes thrown at him all day.

A month passed by like this until one day Jeno showed up to his cave to find Mark yet again waiting for him on one of the pillows Mark had given him to “spruce up” the place. This time though, Mark didn’t have anything to give Jeno.

“What are you doing here?” Jeno asked, sitting across from him.

“I have a request for you, and you can’t say no,” Mark replied as he sat up to look at Jeno better, his cloak never coming off his head.

“That sounds like more of a demand than a request then.”

Mark thought for a moment before nodding, “You’re right, it is a demand. Pack your stuff. You’re moving in with me.”

Jeno opened his mouth to protest but Mark cut him off, “Don’t even try and argue. I’m tired of walking all the way to this stupid cave to give you clothes and bring your pillows.”

“I never actually asked you to do that you know. I don’t even need the pillows, it’s not like I can feel pain... Or anything really.”

Mark stared at him for a moment before shrugging, “You’re still moving in with me. Unless you want to be arrested.”

Jeno sighed. He knew he couldn’t win this but he thought might as well at least get something out of it.

“I’ll make you a deal. I'll move in with you if you tell me what you are.” Mark’s head snapped up from where he had been picking up the clothes littered around Jeno’s cave.

“I know you aren’t human. Even though you never take that cloak off, I’ve seen your eyes change colors in a way a human’s eyes can’t, and I’ve seen the blue strips on your skin.”

Mark bit his lip, thinking for a moment, before nodding, “If I show you what I am, will you show me what you are?”

Instinctively Jeno reached to his back and gripped the short black shirt between his wounds. Mark smirked slightly, “You might have seen little bits of me, but your strangeness is always on display. They go right up to the base of your neck.” Jeno sighed. Of course they did. Mark looked at him with an eyebrow raised, “So, do we have a deal?”

Jeno thought for a moment before nodding. He watched as Mark pulled the hood of his cloak off to reveal his face properly. Just as Jeno had thought, Mark had blue scales running down the side of his face and neck, down to his arms where they could be seen at the base of his wrist. On top of his head were horns. They were very small but strangely intriguing.

“A hybrid?” He asked after giving Mark a solid once over. Mark nodded, almost scared, and then frantically gestured for Jeno to take his shirt off. Jeno sighed again but reached for the hem of his shirt.

He pulled it slowly over his head and turned away from Mark so he could see the gruesome wounds along his back. He heard the other boy approach him from behind until Mark was right behind him.

“What are they?” Mark asked carefully.

“Wounds where my wings were ripped off. They’ll never heal,” he whispered quietly as he heard Mark catch his breath.

“What are you then?” Mark asked, his voice barely above a whisper as well.

Jeno took a deep breath,his shoulders shaking as he replied, “A fallen angel.”

As the words left his mouth he felt a faint touch of finger press against one of the wounds and heard Mark inhale sharply. He immediately whipped back, moving as far from Mark as possible and pulled the shirt back over his head. When he looked back Mark had a glazed over expression, as if he wasn’t quite in the real world.

“Don’t. Touch.” Jeno hissed angrily at him. “I can’t control what you can see.”

Mark nodded lazily, his head still dizzy, but went back to picking up the clothes and cushions strewn around the ground. “What are you doing?” Jeno asked him, still shaking slightly. He wasn’t sure why, since he couldn’t feel cold.

Mark rolled his eyes as if it were obvious.

“Packing for you to come live with me. We had a deal, remember?”

 

 

 

Jeno had gone to sleep peacefully in the bed Mark had provided him. A few weeks had passed. Today had been tiring and he honestly didn’t want to deal with anything right now. Slowly he drifted off into sleep. That night he dreamed. He dreamed of Mark screaming and throwing open the door to his bedroom and a golden light enveloping him. The light felt warm, something Jeno hadn’t felt in weeks. He sighed in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes, only to be met with the same golden light from his dream in his bedroom and Mark nowhere in sight.


	2. Deerly Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love we want, sometimes isn't the love we get, sometimes others intervene before we can gather the courage to reach out and take it.... Though for Renjun, it's ten times harder to grasp. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renjun. The POV does change from Y/N to Renjun in here but bare with us bc y/n is only here for him and Jaemin and only for .5 seconds. It’ll make sense once you read I promise.

The gun ready and loaded, aimed perfectly on the bucks central body mass. Ready to take the shot, he took a deep breath, sliding his finger over the trigger. He pulled back ever so slightly, readying to fire. 

"Dad, No!" You shouted, shoving the barrel of his shotgun away from the stag. The shot fired into the trees and the stag looked up immediately, spotting you and your dad in the distance, the buck didn't move but examined the two of you while taking a step closer. "What the heck Y/N! You just blew our chance!" Your dad shouted, gesturing to where the stag was, not noticing that he hadn't moved even in the slightest. "Dad, Look!" You argued, forcing his face to look back at the stag. Your dad did a double take, blinking to make sure he was seeing clearly. "How the? Any deer would've been long gone by now. Why isn't he?" Your dad was dumbfounded, he couldn't understand why the buck was so brave and hadn't run away after the sound of a gunshot.

"Because he's not just a stag! He's a hybrid, you moron!" You shouted frantically, pointing at the white sploches lining up his hind legs and hips. Your father couldn't believe his eyes, he was seeing a real life hybrid. "Sh-Should I go apologize?" Your dad stammered, glancing at you from the corner of his eye. "I think you should go back inside and put your gun away, that's enough hunting for today." You sighed, rubbing your forehead. Your dad nodded, dazed as he stood up and staggered back to the cabin. 

Setting your head on your arms, you sighed deeply. The quiet crunch of dried leafs caught your attention. "Renjun, how many times have I told you not to come near my house, my dad doesn't know the difference between stags and hybrids. You almost died." You vented exasperatedly. Looking up at the tanned boy, he just smiled. The white freckles on his cheeks contrasted agaisnt the warm bronzed color of his skin, his long dark brown hair was messy and had a few flowers tucked neatly around his antlers. "Hello, Y/N." Renjun hummed happily, handing you a flower from his antler, his almost black doe eyes shimmering with child like innocence. 

"Did you even hear what I just said? You could've been killed." You reiterated sternly, sitting up and taking the flower from Renjun. Renjun always had been so dosile and gentle, he didn't bother himself with logical dangers, such as hunters or forest fires. That always made you desperately anxious about him.

 Renjun just smiled and shook his head, "But I didn't." He glanced at you cheekily. Your hair shined from the sunlight peeking through the trees, the wind gently taking strands of your hair and playing with them. Renjun was always so fascinated by you. Even when you first met, he was so intrigued with you. No matter what you did he was always close by and observing you. 

"Renjun, you don't even care if anything happened to you." You tried to get him to realize that he needed to be more concerned with his well being and take his head out of the clouds. He was very easily distracted and kind mannered, the world would be at a loss if a hunter decided to hang his antlers on a wall. Renjun denied all your accusations about him not caring if he died. He barely acknowledged your scolding, he was far to enchanted with a butterfly that was flying near by to actually hear or learn anything from your lesson.

"Look! A butterfly!" Renjun announced, struggling to stand up quickly before the butterfly flew off. Scuttling over to the butterfly, tripping over his feet the whole way. Renjun was an inexperienced human. He barely spent time in human form. After being abandoned in the woods as a child, left on his own, he bonded with a herd of deers that were passing through the area. Mother nature had observed his bond with the deers and gifted Renjun the ability to shift between worlds, but Renjun chose to stay with his herd rather than running between the two worlds. 

You sighed in exhaustion, chuckling lightly as you watched Renjun staggering around after the butterfly. He was entranced by the small creature. He hadn't notice how dangerously close he had gotten to the hillside, it was a steep drop that wouldn't end well for anyone, especially not Renjun. Thankfully you had been watching him carefully and noticed how dangerously close he had gotten to the edge. Springing out of your seated position and sprinting towards Renjun, barely wrapping your arms around his waist before he stepped off the hill. 

Renjun gasped, frightened by the steep drop below and your arms suddenly around his slim waist. You turned Renjun around, taking in his startled expression before immediately scolding him. You swore sometimes it was like watching a child when Renjun was around.

"Renjun! You nearly fell! You need to pay more attentio..." Your voice faded out of Renjun ears as he stared at you. Your cheeks were beginning to turn red from your long winded rant. Your eyes wide in alarm displaying the colors reflected in your eyes. The sun shimmered off you skin, making your completion glow. Your face was contorted in worry and frustration but Renjun still found you beautiful in every way. "Renjun are you even listening to me?!" You exaggerated, gripping his slender shoulders tightly. Renjun's brows furrowed, confusion swirling in his irises.  "Huh?" he mumbled. He had no idea what you said, he was far to distracted by your beauty to pay attention to the lecture you were giving him for the umpteenth time. 

"Renjun!" You cried out in exasperation, exhausted from the few minutes spent together. Renjun was a handful to keep tabs on, you couldn't leave him alone for five seconds without him stumbling into harms way, getting lost or stuck on something. Previously you had left him alone for a minute while you gathered a few sticks and arrived back to see Renjun panicking while urgently trying to get his antlers out of a tree branch. He was an easily intrigued foolish boy. He was very difficult to look after, but in some ways it was his charm. 

"I'm sorry?" Renjun apologize, unsure of what he should be sorry for but he felt the need to apologize anyway. His doe eyes were tender as they down turned with a look of guilt. He looked like a kicked puppy, you instantly felt bad for scolding him. You groaned, "No, Renjun, you don't have to be sorry. There's nothing you did wrong, just please pay more attention." You sighed, looking between his eyes to make sure he hadn't zoned out and gone to space. He nodded eagerly, a smile playing at his lips, his unique snaggletooth making a small appearance. 

Renjun glanced off in the distance, his eyes trained on something unseen, his ears twitching. "I've got to leave now. I will see you tomorrow?" Renjun asked, his eyes fluttering as he looked at you pleadingly, his lips slightly pouted. You couldn't resist him even if you wanted to, "Of course, now go." You smiled, gently nudging him into the forest. He gave you his heart melting smile before disappearing into the thick green brushed forest. 

•••

Renjun silently pranced up the hill your house rested on. His heart was beating out of his chest, quick and loud thumps against his rib cage. His cheeks already burning as he hiked up the hill. Struggling to keep his footing as he walked higher, he wobbled every couple of steps, and nearly tripped or slid down the hill. He had to be careful not to crush the delicately arranged bouquet of flowers in his hand. Being on two feet wasn't the most stable thing, and Renjun was less than novice in the walking department. However, for you, he would learn to run as fast as his two wobbly legs could carry him. 

Finally having scaled the hill, feeling proud of himself for making it up on two feet. He took a deep breath and stepped closer to your cabin nestled on the tree line, the chimney puffing black smoke and the warm smell of homemade bread filling the air. Renjuns speckled ear twitched, picking out an unusual sound amongst the natural buzz of wildlife and soft trickle of a stream in the distance. 

Renjuns eyebrows furrowed as he looked off in the direction of the unusual noise, wandering closer. Tightening his grip of the small bouquet of neatly arranged flowers and greenery, he narrowed his eyes trying to get a better sight of what it was. Two people sat at a picnic table, laughing loudly with one another. Renjun tilted his head confused, who would be sitting at your families picnic table? Glancing up at the sun and looking at the casting shadows, Renjun knew it was the usual time you and him met, but yet you weren't out waiting for his arrival like you did day after day. 

Renjun fluttered his eyes as he walked a few steps closer to the picnic table, the breeze picking up and playing with his long brown hair. It tangled it in his antlers, brushing a few flower petals out of his hair. The flowers in his hands flowed back and forth with the breeze. You pushed a strand of hair behind your ear, smiling at Eric excitedly and laughing at the absurd story he had described in great detail with the help of hand motions. Eric paused for a moment, his gaze staying still on your face, causing a small blush to rush up your neck. He smiled peacefully before leaning forward and gently pecking your cheek. Your eyes were wide from Eric's bold actions, but you didn't have time to discuss it with him because his eyes trailed away from your face and stayed focused on something behind you. Turning yourself around, following his line of sight, you realized what Eric was looking at, your heart shattering. 

Renjun stood off in the distance, a beautifully organized display of flowers in his hand. His antlers tangled up with locks of his dark brown hair, the usual flowers in his hair drooping down messily. His eyes round, a betrayed look set deep in his almost black irises. His eyes were glossy as small silky tears slowly rolled down his burning red cheeks, dripping off his jaw and hitting the mossy floor. His lips slightly parted, your name on the tip of his tongue, breathing out shakily. You stood quickly, about to step over the bench, but Renjun took a quick staggering step back acting as if he was afraid of you. Never before had Renjun been frightened by you, but today his eyes glared with alarm at your smallest movement. 

"Renjun." You muttered as the wind took your words, pushing them away from Renjuns ears.

 Renjun reached up and wiped his eye with the sleeve of his jumper, his lips instantly pouting and quivering. His action making his emotional barrier shatter, his shoulders began to tremble as he quietly wept. Throwing the bouquet on the ground, he turned clumsily staggering away, his vision blurred as tears ran down his cheeks causing him to bump into trees. 

"Renjun!" You shouted, hastily running after the hazardous boy, watching him from the distance slowly stumbling his way down the hill. Renjuns foot slipped, yelping in fear as he tumbled down the hill. Twigs and lifted branches grazed his arms and face. He landed at the bottom of the hill, and weakly pushed himself up. Touching his face cautiously, he flinched back in pain. Carefully standing up on shaky legs, using a tree for supporting, he looked back for one last glance. Your face was fear stricken, clearly worried for Renjun. Renjun turned limping into the thick of the woods.

Staggering as quiet and pained cries left his mouth, his face repeatedly got brushed with small gusts of wind, making the scuffs on his face sting from contact. His shins ached presumably bruised from the long tumble down. He had been struggling through the foliage, pushing past stray branches and tentatively stepping over rocks. His heart was still thumping in his chest, his cheeks stained with dirt smudged tears from endless rubbing. Renjun sniffled, limping over to a rock to sit on. Looking around, unsure of his whereabouts, he had been aimlessly wandering through the woods and had gotten lost in the thick greenery surrounding him. 

Tilting his head to the back, he quietly whimpered, wanting nothing more than to go back to his herd and forget all about you. His heart was sore, he didn't want to just easily forgive and forget. This is what Renjun got for trusting a human, no... Not trusting... Falling in love with a human. Covering his face with his hands, his eyes tightly closed, shutting out the light shinning through the trees. 

"Why so blue deery?" A quiet voice called, a murky shadow lurking around the darkest parts of trees. Renjun looked up instantly, frightened by the new voice, urgently looking around for the voice, "W-What?" Renjun stammered, wrapping his arms around himself.

"I said, Why so blue little deer."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted on Tumblr and soon Wattpad. Kudos appreciated. Which member is next?


	3. Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The queen of hell had turned him into an echo. She would only allow the curse to be lifted if, “Some poor human ever appreciated and accepted the failure and disgrace of the Naiad you are…” The words were spoken to him so long ago but he could still hear them ringing in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haechan

The water swirled around Haechan as he sat at the bottom of his lake. Today had been just like all the other days. No one saw him, no one wanted to, and most importantly no one attempted to. The thought made him sigh to himself small bubbles coming out of his mouth.

It has been thousands of years since Persephone had cursed him but it remained ever-present. He would not be allowed to leave his lake, no one would ever be able to see him, minus the outline of his features and the soft glow of his green-blue eyes, and he would never be able to speak his own thoughts only repeat the words of other people. The queen of hell had turned him into an echo. She would only allow the curse to be lifted if, “Some poor human ever appreciated and accepted the failure and disgrace of a Naiad you are…” The words were spoken to him so long ago but he could still hear them ringing in his head.

He shook his head his liquid hair spread around him, floating ever so slightly. Haechan was a very special naiad. Unlike the rest of them, he was for starters, male. Before his curse, he also had the ability to leave and wander around the earth as long as he never strayed too far from his lake.

When his curse started he had tried everything to get his abilities back. Nothing had worked in the end, he had only managed to scare people off screaming about a demon laying in the lake who repeated everything they said. After the first couple of centuries, he slowly lost hope and sunk to the bottom. People slowly started to forget about the lake demon and turned their attention elsewhere.He sighed again becoming bored with the bottom of the lake. The water matched his mood today it moved slow and sad. It would have been perfect for swimming if the lake hadn’t had a reputation of suddenly becoming angry and violent whenever someone came near.

Haechan closed his eyes letting himself dissolve into the rest of the water. He let the current of it bring him up until he was just below the surface staring at the sky. Granted, if he really wanted to, he could stick his head out to see it properly but the human air lacked moisture and dried him out quickly without his powers. He was only able to stay there for maybe an hour before he would feel himself fading.

Closing his eyes, he stayed there floating until he felt the soft feeling of ripples from the other side of his lake. His eyes shot open, and the water immediately became more choppy and violent as he went to find the cause of the ripples. The lake led him to one of the few clearings that connected to the lake and instead of seeing an animal, as he had been expecting, he came across a person.

He hadn't seen a human here in the middle of the day in years. He knew that they had previously put up a wire fence around his lake after the increase of drownings had taken place. The only people he ever saw were idiot teenagers who tried to go skinny dipping or smoke by the lake so their parents wouldn't find them. It never ended well for them.

This human, however, didn't look like any of those other kids. This human looked nice and kind and seemed to be crying while throwing rocks into the water.

Haechan huffed, he didn't want to deal with a crybaby, and he definitely didn't appreciate them throwing rocks into his lake. He paused for a moment to think, the person was too far from the lake for him to do any damage and they certainly hadn't noticed the now violent lapping of the lake on the shore. Sighing for the nth time that day he decided to just scare them away.

He bit his lip for a second, contemplating, before he closed his eyes and slowly willed his body up until his feet were gently on top of the water. His outline shimmered slightly in the sun making it easier to see him if you looked properly, his blue-green eyes were faded from not being directly in the water, yet they were still the most noticeable thing about him.

He watched the human who he now saw wore a black cloak covering his features throw another rock into the lake. Instead of staying in the lake like it normally did, it came flying back out and smacking him in the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that?" The human, whom Haechan concluded was male, said rubbing the spot on his head where the rock hit him.

"What the hell was that?" Haechan repeated his tone annoyed quickly reminded of how much he hated his curse.

The boy looked up wildly trying to find who had repeated him, his eyes almost matching the color of the rocks he sat on. "Who said that?" He asked still looking around.

"...Said that" Haechan repeated again his voice only more annoyed than before.

The boy scrambled up and continued to look around his body shaking slightly "Who's there? Why can't I see you?" The boy asked again.

"...Can't I see you." Haechan repeated rolling his eyes.

The boy began to back away putting his hands out which Haechan noticed were shaking slightly "I-I promise I won't hurt you or do anything just please stop repeating me and show yourself."

Haechan huffed; if only he could stop repeating, "...Show yourself."

The boy took a deep breath scanning his surroundings once more. Haechan watched incredulously as the boy's eyes landed on Haechan's slight shimmering figure and made eye contact with his glowing eyes.

"Holy crap..." the boy said amazed.

"Holy crap," Haechan replied in agreement.

"Are- are you a ghost?" He asked Haechan taking a hesitant step forward.

Haechan frowned, why did everyone always assume he was a ghost? "Are you a ghost."

The boy sighed and pulled the hood to his cloak down. If Haechan could gasp he would. It's not that the boy was ugly in fact, he was quite adorable. He had blue scales running down one side of his face and down his neck. On top of his head, he had little-curled horns only adding to the cuteness.

The boy ran a hand through his hair as he paced. "This is amazing," He mumbled.

"Amazing," Haechan replied in agreement. He was the first person who hadn't run from him.

The boy turned back to him and was about to open his mouth until a loud shout rang out, "MARK!" The boy flinched at the sound and turned towards it.

"Mark?" Haechan mimicked tilting his head to look at the boy.

The boy, Mark, shrugged. "That's me. I have to go now I'll be back later. It was nice to meet you..." he trailed off waiting for Haechan's name.

"It was nice to meet you," Haechan replied curtly.

Mark sighed and ran another hand through his hair. "Okay then. I'll see you."

"See you," Haechan replied watching as Mark ran off pulling his hood back over his head. Haechan watched as he left sinking back into the water. He couldn't understand what had just happened. Mark didn't run, and more importantly, he said he would be back later.

 

Three days passed and the boy, Mark, still was yet to show his face. Haechan assumed he had scared the boy off with his weir echo speak. Most people were, why would this boy be any different?

Blowing bubbles out of his mouth he stared up at the sky again. Unlike the previous day where it was sunny and bright, today gray clouds spread across the sky. Haechan could tell it wouldn’t rain yet, but the clouds blocked out the normally harsh sun. In Haechan’s mind, this was a much better view.

He was forcefully taken out of his bliss of staring at the sky when he felt a series of unnatural splashes. Cursing mentally he willed himself to the area of the splashes. As he opened his eyes to see what the cause was he was thoroughly surprised to see Mark. Unlike last time Mark did not have the hood to his cloak up. Instead, he had taken it off completely, and thrown it to the side so Haechan could see all of him. Mark still had his horns and blue scales along his face, but now he could see how far Marks scales truly reached. His eyes traced the scales down from his eye, down his neck and across his arm where they stopped at his wrist. It was truly something amazing to look at.

He was brought out of his trance of staring at Mark when said boy threw another rock into the water. Huffing Haechan slowly willed himself out of the water and crossed his arms over his chest annoyed, even if Mark couldn’t see that. “Hello? Magic lake spirit thing?”

Haechan would have snorted at his words “Magic lake spirit thing.”

Mark’s eyes shot up looking around for him until he found the glimmering figure above the water with glowing blue-green eyes. Upon finding him he smiled and waved which took Haechan aback. No one had ever A) Returned or B) Waved and smiled at him.

“Hi!!” Mark said still smiling excitedly, “I was afraid I made up seeing you when you didn’t show up. How are you?”

“How are you,” Haechan mimicked and rolled his eyes at the silliness.

Mark pursed his lips at Haechan’s reply. He was hoping he would maybe say something other than repeat his own words. “I’m doing well, just tired.”

“…Just tired.” Haechan hummed in agreement. He was tired too. Tired of mimicking and being stuck at the bottom of his lake.

“Um,” Mark said speaking hesitantly “are you able to say anything other than repeat me? I’m sorry if it seems rude, or are you only able to repeat what I say?”

“Only able to repeat what you say,” Haechan replied his tone becoming annoyed. Was it not obvious yet?

“Ah alright then…” Mark said trailing off unsure of what to say.

Haechan scoffed internally. Had he really come all the way here just to say that? “Alright then.”

Mark stayed quiet for a moment thinking of what to say while Haechan watched him impatiently. Haechan rolled his eyes when Mark still hadn't spoken and shot a stream of water towards him. Mark screeched at the splash and glared at Haechan who was smiling.

“Did you do that?” He asked pretending to be angry.

“Do that,” Haechan said smiling. The look on Mark’s face was amazing.

Mark huffed and pouted slightly. “Why would you do that? I was just trying to figure out what you were I’ve never met someone like you before, and you just splash me in the face?”

Haechan looked at Mark curiously. No one had ever wondered what Haechan was before, “I’ve never met someone like you before and you just splash me in the face.”

Mark giggled at the fake mocking Haechan put into his voice trying to sound like Mark and smiled. “I’ll figure it out soon just you wait.”

“Just you wait,” Haechan nodded. If Mark actually managed to figure out what he was he had to give him serious credit.

They continued to smile a little before Mark bent down and collected his cloak, wrapping it around his shoulders. Haechan watched him looking confused. Mark just smiled at him “If I want to figure out what you are I have to go do research.”

Haechan rolled his eyes but a smile still played on his lips, “Go do research.”

Mark waved at him as he pulled the cloak over his head, “see you.”

“See you later,” Haechan replied and waved his hand as well watching as Mark disappeared into the forest. Haechan smiled happily and only realized what he had said until Mark was gone. Widening his eyes he reached a hand up to touch his lips. Had he really added another word? Had he said something that wasn’t Marks? Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth again speaking quietly, “Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted on Tumblr and Wattpad. Kudos appreciated. Which member is next?


	4. Love Hears No Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflicting worlds never meant to meet, two lives destined by fate itself, a love still strong against all odds…. but at what costs will it entale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin

Glancing around nervously, your hands getting clammy from paranoia. You were always anxious when you went to meet him. Two lean arms slid around your waist, a head resting on your shoulder comfortably. You flinched slightly before realizing it was Jaemin and settling into his arms. He turned you around, brushing a strand of hair away from your face. A concerned look settled on his features as his deep brown eyes bore into yours. His fingers ran across your face, “What’s wrong?” Jaemin hummed, and pouted slightly. You shrugged with a sigh, “I-I don’t know, I’m just paranoid.” You admitted, looking away from his eyes. 

“Don’t be.” Jaemin smiled, revealing his pearly white teeth. His eyes glimmered as if stars danced within his irises, while his white pink hair was gently tossed in the breeze flowing around the two of you. Jaemin was the image of perfection in your eyes, the only thing that distinguished him from others was the way his hair never seemed to settle. It was almost like a constant breeze was playing with his hair.

A black ink surrounded his left iris where the whites of his eye should be. Jaemin was frequently self conscious of the darkened eye, admitting it was because of his Banshee Heritage. His ancestors before had more distinguishable features about them that  _screamed_  banshee, but after centuries of intermixing with humans, Jaemin’s only distinct feature was his black eye and flowing hair. Both of which you came to love and adore. 

“I know.” you sighed, giving him a tight smile. Jaemin grinned, leaning down and bumping your noses together. He was a confident king but needed reassurance every once in awhile, and you weren’t limited in ways to show him you loved him. Chuckling softly his breath fanned over your face. His cheeks turned a shade of pink, looking lovingly into your eyes. He began leaning in– when suddenly the two of you were ripped apart. Angry faces of the villagers all formed a circle around the small clearing you frequently met Jaemin in.  

Gasping, you struggled agaisnt the townsmen who held you down. Your heart pounded against your chest, your eyes round as they forced you on your knees. You witnessed as they shoved Jaemin back and forth, shouting slurs and insults left and right at him. They mocked him for something he couldn’t change. “Stop!” You protested, struggling to free your trapped arms. You could only watch as the disgusting village men harassed Jaemin, kicking him, shoving him and punching him. Anything they could do to damage him in any way. 

“Stop it! Jaemin!” You screeched, heartbrokenly watching Jaemin slowly get bloodied and bruised. His eyes remained hard and glaring. You shouted endlessly for them to stop, screaming anything to make them stop. Jaemin coughed, blood spurting out of his mouth, dribbling down his chin. His face was distorted in pain, and his arm protectively around his rib cage. 

“Enough! That’s enough Y/N.” Your father’s gravelly tone rasped, walking into view. Your eyes widened, hoping your father would put an end to the abuse. He glared at you, silencing you for a moment before he lethargically limped over to Jaemin. With his fists clenched, and his eyes stern and flaming, you realized too late his intentions. He bent down and grabbed Jaemin by his shirt, pulling him up, glaring daggers at Jaemin. You had already started screaming for your father not to do what you believed him to do. 

“Father No! Please! Don’t hurt him!” You cried, your hair tossed and messy, scattered across your sweating face. 

“Y/N, be quiet.” Your dad growled, raising his hand, striking Jaemin. The slap echoed around the village crowd.  "Stay away from my child, you beast.“ Your father sneered, dropping Jaemin, letting him fall to the ground in a heap. Jaemin’s face was swollen and bruised. You ripped your arms out of the restraints, crawling hastily over to him. Gently touching his face, you weeped softly as you examined his injuries. He grabbed your hand, his eyes staying closed, "Go, Y/N… I’ll be fine.” He whispered, blood rolling past his cracked lips. Jaemins eyes fluttered open for a second to look at your face before you got pulled away. 

Two villagers came from behind, hooking your arms and pulling you away from Jaemin’s crumpled figure laying still on the floor. You could still see his black and blue bruises from the distance. “Jaemin!” you cried out, choking on your tears as you watched him fade away. Upon arrival to the village, you stormed into your room and slammed the door. Sliding down the wall, your heart aching deeply. Tears slowly rolled down your cheeks, as you looked at the small shapes on the ceiling. You glanced around your room at the small trinkets Jaemin made for you over the course of your relationship. Breathing out shakily, you wiped your cheeks and stood up, padding over to the window in your house and staring at the treeline. 

“I’ll find you.” You whispered. 

. 

Jaemin shuffled to the clearing, breathing softly as his steps crackled from the dead leaves and twigs. His eyes gloomy and slightly glazed as he mindlessly paced around the clearing. He wasn’t expecting you, he shouldn’t expect to see you after the recent events. But he still found himself sitting in the clearing just waiting for something even though he knew there would be nothing. It brought him peace to be in your meeting area. 

Jaemin felt off, he couldn’t quite put a finger on what the feeling was, but it didn’t settle right. Something bad was about to happen; a looming atmosphere pulling him down. He couldn’t understand why but he was unnerved by this feeling. As he continued pacing around he heard a twig snap from the distance. Jumping out of his skin, he whirled around to find the source of the noise. His eyes going wide, the pit in his stomach growing deeper as he looked against the shadowy trees. Feeling an overwhelming wave of anxiety slap him, it gave him chills as he continued to look into the trees. 

“Jaemin!” You called. Rushing out of the treeline, you sprinted into Jaemins arms, and buried your face into the fabric of his shirt. His scent enveloped you in warmth. Jaemin was stunned, he couldn’t fathom why you would risk it after the village discovered him. He thought you would never return. “Y/N? What are you doing here?” Jaemin worried. He was concerned for your safety if they knew you were here. “Does the village know you’re here? If they find out you’ll–” you quickly interjected, by gently taking his face into your hands. 

“I don’t care about them. I care about you–" You slid your thumb across the bruise around his lips, eyes soft as they flickered back into Jaemins warm toned brown eyes ”–Us.“ You mumbled. His eyes held hurt, the blackness surrounding his iris swirling violently with tones of grey and white. The corners of his other eye beginning to slowly change to black. His eyes suddenly flashed with guilt and alarm, quickly pulling your hands off his face.  Your heart broke by his rejection to your affections. 

"But I do. You can’t be here… With me, I’m dangerous to you. I’ve always posed a threat to you, we just disregarded it.” Jaemin grunted, stepping away from you. His eyebrows pulled down, and his lips formed a frown. You felt cold again, without Jaemin to warm you up. You felt broken by his sudden change in attitude towards you. "Jaemin, you’ve never posed a threat to me, the only thing that's hurting me is the village.“ You spoke, trying to reason with Jaemin. Jaemin inhaled sharply, running a hand through his pink tangled hair, stress rolling off of him in waves. 

"No! Y-You're wrong! You’re wrong, I’m dangerous. The v-village is right, we can’t be together.” Jaemin stammered, tripping over his words as he shuffled backward. You watched Jaemin slowly get picked apart, falling to pieces in his tormented mind. It burned away all confidence he had in your relationship. "Jaemin, I love you.“ You begged, reaching for his hand. He frantically yanked it away, his eyes flashing with alarm. It was that moment you realized all the white around his eyes had completely changed to black. 

"No! G-get away fr-from me! I’m d-dangerous!” Jaemin snapped, his hands tearing at his pink hair. He was shaking, goosebumps flying all over his body like sparks. His eyes blurred and focused at quick intervals. His mouth running wild, unsure of what he was babbling about. His mind was on fire, lit up to the most potential, storming with light and black spots. He kept stepping back, his body covered in a thin sheet of cold sweat as he hyperventilated; his throat closing.

“Jaemin, it’s okay.” You reassured, gently touching his shoulder to comfort him. He whipped his head towards you, his black eyes flashing with a sudden jolt of panicky realization before he shrieked at you to get away from him. He shoved you with all his might. 

A deafening noise ripped through his throat, unleashing a sharp and cutting scream. It sliced through the air like a bullet out of a barrel, his tone never wavered or changing pitches, remaining in a high ringing stab. His knees buckled, landing hard on the ground. It scuffed his skin and his hands covered his ears as screams walled from his throat. His heart pounding quick and loud in his chest, it caused pain to riffle up his chest and into his throat like tiny pin pricks.

Your ears rang fiercely, pain shooting into your eardrum. You gasped, crying out quietly in pain, sinking to your knees. You forced your hands over your ears in attempts to block out Jaemins banshee cry. Blood slid between your palms, dripping down your jaw and neck. Your eyes closing and opening rapidly. Watching Jaemin cry out, tears rushing down his reddening face with his throat contracting as his scream suddenly ripped off, instantly grabbing the floor for support. His body weakened from expelling a warning of great meassure.

His eyes shot to you, the normal white of his eye returning as he crawled over to you. You sat stoicly with your jaw slacked, eyes unfocused and glazed over. “Y/N.” Jaemin rasped quietly, coughing lightly, his throat burned and stung with every breath he took. “Y/N.” Jaemin whispered again, gently touching your cheek to bring you back to reality. Jaemin was horrified by the sight of blood dripping from your ears. Your eyes flickered to Jaemin, slightly comforted by his presence. Your ears constantly rung, never ceasing. Pain still leveling high and low on your senses and feelings.

“J-Jaemin.” You stammered, unsure of your words. You looked earnestly at his face. his face was pale and exhausted, deathly cold. “I had a vision, Y/N. Y-You were d-dead, t-they killed you because of me. Y-you can’t see m-me anymore. ” Jaemin struggled to make out words, his throat throbbed and pulsated with contracting pain like an acid burning down his throat. His heart ached for you, knowing that his vision could be avoided but at a great cost.

His eyes shot to you, the normal white of his eye returning as he crawled over to you. You sat stoicly with your jaw slacked, eyes unfocused and glazed over. “Y/N.” Jaemin rasped quietly, coughing lightly, his throat burned and stung with every breath he took. “Y/N.” Jaemin whispered again, gently touching your cheek to bring you back to reality. Jaemin was horrified by the sight of blood dripping from your ears. Your eyes flickered to Jaemin, slightly comforted by his presence. Your ears constantly rung, never ceasing. Pain still leveling high and low on your senses and feelings.

“J-Jaemin.” You stammered, unsure of your words. You looked earnestly at his face. his face was pale and exhausted, deathly cold. “I had a vision, Y/N. Y-You were d-dead, t-they killed you because of me. Y-you can’t see m-me anymore. ” Jaemin struggled to make out words, his throat throbbed and pulsated with contracting pain like an acid burning down his throat. His heart ached for you, knowing that his vision could be avoided but at a great cost.

“Jaemin… I can’t hear you.”

Jaemins world shatter. His heart dropped to his stomach, his chest tightening, his eyes widening. Tears instantly prickled his eyes, “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” He sobbed, covering his mouth as he harshly cried. Acting quickly, he stood helping you up with him. Gently pulling you in the direction of the village, his head was down in shame. His eyes glazed over with tears, dripping down his jaw. Holding your hand as he lead you back to the village.

Standing at the forest line, he looked over your confused face. You were frowning and couldn’t understand what was going on. He reached forward and caressed your cheek, gently kissing your forehead, he shooed you to your house. Your brows were deeply furrowed, you didn’t understand why he was so close to the village, or why he was sending you home.

“I’m so sorry.” He sobbed, rubbing his eyes, as he faded back into the treeline.

Two arms wrapped around him in a comforting embrace, Jaemin jumped, whirling around and coming face to face with a hooded figure. “It’s okay.” the looming figure consoled. Jaemin looked between their glowing eyes, hiccuping and melting into their comforting embrace.

“We’ve all suffered. You’re not alone.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted on Tumblr and Wattpad. Kudos appreciated. Which member is next?


	5. Broken Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battered and bruised over things he can't change, rejected by those he thought he could trust.... hitting the limit of no return....when a unexpected hand of fate reaches out to restore his shattered soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chenle

Quiet sobs filled the woods where Chenle sat. His whole body shook as he leant against a tree crying. It happened again, his so-called “friends” had hurt him again. Thankfully he had left before they began to physically hurt him, but their words still rang in his head, making him sob harder.

 

“Liar.”

 

“Disgusting."

 

“Ugly.”

 

“Evil.”

 

And worst of all, “Dangerous.”

 

He had heard it all before, it wasn’t the first time he heard these things

 

from people he thought he could trust. It always hurt the same no matter how many times he heard it. 

 

 

And as usual, as soon as the words hit his ears he lashed out. He never wanted to hurt people but something just clicked in him when ever this happened. He would scream and thrash losing all control of the powers he possessed, causing harm to the people around him. And before he knew it the damage had been done and once again he coward.

 

 

In all honesty, it wasn’t entirely his fault. Sometimes the kids would kick or scream.or throw things at him when he showed them and it would be in self-defense. This time none of those things happened, he just panicked. Instead of screaming, this group just sneered and laughed while watching him sink to the ground in agonizing realization 

 

 

“You actually thought we wanted to be your friends?" One cackled in mock disbelief "That we would just so easily let you into our group?” They snarled as tears began to streak down Chenle’s face. “We know what you are, we know about your disgusting wings and we heard all about how you lose control of those dangerous powers of yours, we just wanted to see it for ourselves.”

 

 

Spots formed in Chenle’s vision, he knew he was going to snap. He whimpered trying to keep his powers at bay curling into himself on the sidewalk as they surrounded him still shouting insults "Your wings are even more gastley than everybody decribes them" They said in disgust "Now just show us this so-called powers capable of putting two people in the hospital!!! Come on Chenle show us!!”

 

 

Chenle’s breathing became heavy as the ground began to vibrate beneath them. His supposed friends smirked sadisticly at the effect they had at him. “Is that you Chenle? Making the ground shake like the monster you are?” they scoffed but Chenle could no longer hear them at that point. His ears felt like they had been blocked with cotton, all he could hear was the soft hum of his abilities racing through his vains.

 

 

Shakily he pushed himself onto his elbows, his breathing labored as he tried to shake loose the surge of energy growing in his stomach. He refused to hurt any more people. 

 

 

The humming noise in his ears faded slightly as his vision started to clear, but it only brought back the sneering faces and harsh remarks around him. One particular hard laugh sent him over the edge. They were amused by my suffering? He thought feeling himself collapse once again as a strangled scream tore through his throat. He was vaguely aware of the thick green vines breaking through the pavement and entangling themselves around his tormenter's legs.

 

 

He could barely hear their screams as the vines violently wrapped around their torso's lifting the off the ground, but it was enough to bring him back to reality. He hastily scrambled to his feet as he watched in horror while the vines continued up their necks. His eyes widened in fear as the vines begin to tighten. Only for a moment was Chenle froze before swiftly willing the vines to retreat back into the ground as he fleed.

 

 

He ran until he couldn't run any further. He curled himself up against a frail tree framing the entrance of an shallow cave. He cried and cried, until his eyelids grew heavy. He knew he would have too return to his visious reality and face his parents; They probably had heard about the incident as well which never ended well for him. The thought made him shiver as he drew legs into his chest and slowly drifted to sleep.

 

 

He didn’t know how long he had been asleep for when he heard voices off in the distance. He opened his eyes slightly peeking through his eyelashes to see the figures of to men  bickering the stumbled upon Chenle, quickly silencing themselves as Chenle began to stirred rubbing his eyes, a small pout on his lip from being awoken. Chenle looked closer at the two boys; The one closest was harder to 

 

see as he wore a short hooded cloak that hid his features. The only thing he could see was the faint glimmer of deep green irises.

 

 

The boy behind him though scowling was easier to see. He was handsome with black breezey hair and features to handsome for any human. As he stared at him curiously he noticed a shimmer pair of feathered wings. “Are you a fairy?” Chenle heard himself ask without thinking. The boys scowl deepend  “What gave you that idea?" He grunted "Who are you?”

 

 

Chenle nervously chewed on his bottom lip, the memory of yesterdays events flooded his mind “I- I'm sorry, I just a- assumed because of your wings,” he stuttered meekly looking down. 

 

 

The cloaked boy huffed, hung his head and shaking it in mild annoyance, “Can you not be so suspicious of everyone we meet?” The hooder boy chuckled in mock suprised the other boy smacked his arm before dragging him out of chenles hear shot. “What is it now?” The cloaked boy asked in slight amusment of the winged friends actions.

 

 

The winged boy looked back at Chenle, his scowl deepening even further into his features. Chenle felt a shiver run down his spine “He can see my wings, Mark.... Even you can’t see those.” he said harshly turning back to Chenle. “What are you?”

 

 

 

As the question fell from his lips Chenle flinched. He never showed himself to anyone especially to strangers, stop until he knew he could trust them; though Chenle had began to doubt he taste in friend. Chenle began to shake as the awful senarios ran through his head.

 

 

“Damn it, look what you've done, now you scared him" He heard the cloaked boy say exasperatedly "You always do this man; He’s just a kid let him live!” A sighed resounded, from the boy who continued to scowl at Chenle. The feeling of his cold glare only made Chenle shake more. 

 

 

He didn’t hear the footsteps approaching him until he felt someone's shadow fall over him. He looked up to find the friendlier of the two crouching in front of him rubbing his knee gently. 

 

 

“Hey it’s okay, he didn’t mean to scare you it’s just how he is. He’s sort of like my…. protector.” He said gesturing to the boy behind him who was no longer glaring at Chenle but still remained emotionless. “Can you tell us your name?” The cloaked boys voice questioned softly. No one.... not even his own family had spoken to him with such kindness. 

 

 

“C-Chenle” He replied quietly looking back down “Hello Chenle, I’m Mark and that’s-“ Mark was cut off sharply before he could continue. 

 

 

“Don’t you dare tell him my name" He growled "I don’t want him to know one thing about me until he tells me how he can see my wings.” 

 

 

Chenle heard Mark sigh deeply, “All right then Mr. Grumpy Pants, as you wish.” Chenle smiled shyly at Mark’s statement before quickly disappearing back into his fearful emenor. “Chenle” Mark spoke carefully “can you tell us what kind of creature you are?" Chenle shook his head vigurously “N-no, I- I can’t.... I’m sorry.”

 

 

“Please?” Mark pressed gently gripping Chenles fingers. He whimpered, slumping his shoulders in defeat, “A-a fairy.” “A fairy?” Came both boys voices sounding surprised. “Don’t fairies have wings or something?” The boy further way questioned. Chenle nodded “We do..... I just chose not to show mine, be-because…” He felt Mark sigh in front of him, squeezing his shoulders in a resuring manner “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell us yet.... How about we take you back to our place and get you cleaned up?” 

 

 

“But-“ He heard the winged one begin to protest but was quickly cut off by a sharp glare from Mark. Chenle thought about the request for a moment before nodding. Anything would be better than going home.

 

 

“Chenle!” He heard Mark call from the kitchen. It had been a week since that eventful night and it had been the best week of his life. Mark and his companion lived together in a small apartment but it was the one of nicest places Chenle had ever been. The other boy still refused to tell Chenle his name but began to warm up to Chenle some since he no longer glared whenever they were in the same room. Mark had yet to take his cloak off and show Chenle his face as well, but that was alright, Chenle was just happy Mark let him stay as long as he did.   

 

 

“Yes?” Chenle called back pushing himself off the couch and sountering towards the kitchen. Mark stood leaned against the counter with the phone pressed to his ear. He held up a finger telling Chenle to wait before speaking.

 

 

 

“No,” Mark said questioningly “I’ve never seen or heard of someone like that?” He pause a moment listening to person the other end of the line  “No? I’m pretty sure I would realize if I had seen a fairy with shredded wings with the ability to grow earth moving plants.”

 

 

As Mark said the words Chenle felt his eyes widen and his breathing became regid. Someone was looking for him? Who could possibly be looking for him? Why would they look for him?

 

 

He stumbled back to the living room as Mark finished up his call. "Chenle?” Mark asked carefully noticing that the smaller boy had begun to quiver ever so slightly. “Chenle” he repeated until Chenle looked up at him “that was the police on the phone. They’re looking for a young fairy who went missing about week ago.... His parents are looking for him and his description matches you almost exactly.”

 

 

Chenle felt numb inside. Why were his parents looking for him? They had no reason to. It was a miracle at all they even noticed he was missing..... something didn’t add up. “They also said that he had been seen in our neighborhood. The only difference between the description.... and you” Mark hesitated Chenle  was frozen he knew what Mark was about to ask him, at tur mear thought he felt tears welling in his eyes. He was going to lose another friend, not just any friend but the closest thing to a brother he had ever had. “Was the wings and powers.” Mark finished glancing at him softly. “Chenle” Mark called as he approached him slowly, Chenle stepping back instinctively. “Is there something we need to talk about?”

 

 

Chenle began to shake his head violently. He refused to lose Mark; He couldn’t show him, he couldn’t lose him. Suddenly, he felt two soft hands clutch his arms. Chenle looked up to see Mark's unhooded and fully exposed face. This was the first time he had ever seen Mark without it. He stared in amazement at the strip of blue scales that trailed up his face and around the small horns on his head.

 

 

His eyes traced the scales down his arm until they came to rest on his hand, still holding Chenle's arm. “Listen to me,” He heard Mark whisper trying to calm him down, “You are safe here.... I won’t make you go back and I won’t judge you. Just please, please show me.... Please trust me.”

 

 

The sincerity of Mark’s words made the first tears fall. Mark frowned at the sight of them and pulled Chenle into a hug letting him cry into his chest. He didn’t cry for long, pulling away hastily wiping away the tears that remained. “O-okay,” Chenle whispered.

 

 

Marks eyes snapped to his, running his fingers through Chenle’s hair in attempt to keep him calm. “I- I’ll show you,” Chenle whispered taking a step back and breathed deeply readying himself. “Just promise me one thing.”

 

 

“Anything,” Mark replied hastily.

 

“Promise me you won’t hate me.”

 

Mark smiled at him encouragingly “I could never hate you.” Chenle smiled weakly and took another deep breath closing his eyes. He felt a tingle on his back where his wings were hidden. Slowly he began to peel away at the magic he used to hide them until he could feel they were on full display. Taking a couple more shaky breaths he opened his eyes slowly, the first thing he noticed was Mark's shocked expression and the small step back he took from Chenle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted on Tumblr and soon Wattpad. Which member is next?


	6. The Kid Napping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisung

Jisung wandered aimlessly around the grand castle built from within a living tree. The wooden walls were elegantly carved, and the floors divine marble.  The castle was decorated with the finest glass and metal decor set out to astonish passersby. It was ethereal to look at.

Jisung walked around, sighing helplessly, distraught over the vivid dream he had last night. Jisungs family was widely known for their prophetic dreaming. Jisung, himself, didn’t have many prophetic dreams; but when he did they were dangerously accurate. 

Jisung aimlessly looked for his ward, Lee Taeyong. He was in charge of Jisungs well being for the most part of the day. But today it seemed that Taeyong had vanished. Huffing once again, Jisung scratched his head, his brows knitted together as he stared down the glamorous hallways. The sleek marble floors glimmered from the rays of sunlight shining through the leaf woven roof; The windows loosely intertwined with twigs and vines, casting interesting shadows on the marbled floors

Jisung pursed his lips, continuing his amble search for Taeyong around the castle. Jisung sought to confide in Taeyong about the concerning dream he had. Jisung hummed in confusion, settling on going to the kitchen and getting a glass of milk.

Adjusting the sleeves of his black jumper over his fingers to hide from the cold autumn breeze sweeping through the vastly unoccupied castle. Jisungs father often times looked down on the casual way that Jisung dressed. He deemed it unfit for a prince, such as himself, to wear in broad daylight. However, Jisung didn’t see the harm, it was comfortable after all. Had the bejeweled tunics and white steamed pants been reasonably comfortable and not scratchy, Jisung would wear his formal garb. But Jisung didn’t enjoy being itchy the whole day so he opted to wear the lesser approved apparels for their comfort and soft fabrics. 

Jisung came across the head chef. “Kun, if you happen to see Taeyong would you send him to my chambers, please?” Jisung requested shyly, glancing at his glass mug filled with milk. “Certainly, Your highness.” Kun nodded and bowed lightly. He returned to his duties in the kitchen, scolding a fellow Chef.

While exiting the kitchen, Jisung heard the gentle tune of piano music being placed from the distance. Jisung scurried down the halls, following his pointed ears to the whereabouts of the music. Leaning over the wooden banister, Jisung saw his father discussing something with the servers for the evening. Tonight was the annual feast, once a year the whole kingdom came together and dined together on the finest of food there was to offer; it was time for Royalty and Citizens to fellowship. 

Jisung wasn’t enthusiastic about the event. His Father would always force him to mingle with the other elves his age in the community but they never shared interests. Jisung was concerned with botany and other botanical properties, while the other young elves busied themselves with petty social gains of popularity. Jisung was most excited to see the Younglings, the younger generation of elves. Jisung found a passion in teaching the Younglings about the earth, many of times demonstrating his Botanical abilities and blossoming flowers before their eager eyes. 

“Jisung! Get down from there, boy. You’ll injure yourself.” Jisungs father bellowed, noticing his rebellious son leaning over the banister. 

Jisung sighed exasperated, sluggishly walking down the spiraling stairs and stopping at his father’s side. “Father, might you know where Taeyong is?” Jisung inquired, glancing around the decorated sanctuary. Jisung was amazed by number of plates set out and cutlery that would be in use. “I believe he went to the stables earlier, why don’t you go get properly dressed and I’ll send him to your room later?” Jisungs father bargained. Jisung rolled his eyes but nodded, bidding his father goodbye as he quickly walked to his room following the shortcuts and pathes to his bedroom. 

Instead of actually doing as told, Jisung laid down on his white fluffy bed wrapping himself in a fur blanket, sighing deeply. Jisung didn’t get much sleep the previous night due to his prophetic nightmare, so he assumed a nap wouldn’t hurt. Resting his eyes, Jisung exhaled and let the warmth of the blanket surround him, taking him off to sleep. 

A soft breeze grazed over Jisungs soft skin, tickling his cheeks and playing with his long dark blue hair. Jisung opened his eyes with a quiet sigh, lazily glancing around his room with tired drooping eyes. He skimmed over a dark figure looming closer to him. He closed his eyes, still fatigued from lack of sleep the previous night. Shooting straight up in bed, Jisung gasped. Staring straight at the intruder clad in all black apparel, the intruders bright green hair struck Jisung as odd. 

Jisung scrambled off his bed, ruffling the quilts and kicking the feather pillows off his bed in a hasty attempt to escape the room. Two strong arms wrapped around Jisung, one around his waist and the other around his mouth to prevent him from screaming. Jisung wailed loudly, trying desperately to get anyone’s attention. Jisung needed something to attest to his abduction. Jisung dug his heels into the ground he pulled the quilts off his bed and kicked them over to the door. Spreading his senses wide, grasping around the small fern resting on his oak bedside table and yanking the stems. The fern grew uncontrollably, stems branching out and tangling within one another, climbing up the wall and sitting heavily over the glass of milk Jisung had forgotten about. 

Still fighting against the abductors strong grip, Jisung realized he was inching closer to the window. Fear spiked up his chest, he gasped in a deep breath as he felt the two of them begin tipping backward. Wind whistled in Jisungs ears, his long and braided dark blue hair aggressively whipping back and forth as the current of wind dragged it upward. Jisung screamed against the kidnappers gloved hand. Jisung kicked his feet his whole body shrouded in terror. Jisung was certain he would die in the arms of a green haired kidnapper. 

. 

It was mostly quiet in the sanctuary, cups and cutlery clinking together occasionally as the serves adjusted the out of line pieces. King Park overlooked the whole thing, a wise smile resting on his matured face. A few grey strands of hair running between his naturally dark brown hair. King Park was thinking about all the joyous things that would happen at the Feast, it would be a grand time for sure. Everyone happily chattering and intertwining with others, young love would brew, old friends reminisce together; King Park adored the Feast. He sighed, relieved to see the preparations almost complete. Leaning back in his grand dark oak and velvet chair, relaxing into the soft fabric to briefly rest his eyes and enjoy the silence for a few seconds longer when–

Lee Taeyong burst through the double doors, a frantic expression on his sharp features. His eyes wide and panicked as he cast alarmed glances around the whole room, shouting desperately; "Prince Jisung Had Been Abducted!“

. 

Abruptly the intruder planted their feet on the ground and bounced forward, jerking Jisung around in violent manners. Jisungs abductor leapt closer to the forestline, keeping a steady pace and holding tightly onto Jisung in order to keep him still and insure Jisung didn’t get whiplash in the process. Jisung was mind boggled. How could this strange green haired man fall from the fifth floor, it was almost as if he glided through the air like a fairy. However, Jisung was certain he didn’t see any fluttering wings on the way down from his window.

Jisung was paralyzed with shock, how could this happen? The Woodland Castle was securely guarded on all fronts, it astounded Jisung. Eventually the abductor stopped bounding, and carefully waddled to a log where he took Jisung out of his pouch and sat him down. The Green haired man crouched infront of Jisung, bouncing on the ball of his feet. His crystal like brown eyes stared intensely at Jisung, analyzing his appearance. 

Jisung for a quick moment thought about running away, contemplating in his mind the chances and risks. Jisung thought he might be able to beat the odds, he quickly hopped off the log and sprinted back the way they came. Jisung hastily cast a glance over his shoulder, not seeing the Green Haired man anywhere. Extremely confused, Jisung straightened out his gaze, trying to keep a firm grasp on where he was headed. Jisung abruptly collided with a large masculine chest. Falling back, landing on his butt, Jisung looked up, eyes full of surprise and fear. The green haired man sighed and bent down, picking up Jisung easily. Crouching slightly he pushed off the ground and flew straight back to the log. 

Jisung blinked rapidly, staring at the green haired man utterly stunned by his abilities. His abductor suddenly groaned out loud, smacking his forehead, growling in clear annoyance. Jisung coward back, frightened by him. "Surname.” the green haired man demanded, not looking at Jisung. A very thick accent wrapped around every curve of his words.

“P-Park.” Jisung stammered, clearing his throat meekly. 

“Dammit!” The green haired man shouted, kicking a stone angrily. Ruffling his messy curled green hair, dragging his hands down his face. “Listen kid, I got the wrong prince.. Again.” He scoffed under his breath, looking at Jisung with slightly apologetic eyes. Jisung didn’t understand how he got the wrong prince, seeing as Jisung was very obviously an Elf and didn’t resemble any other prince.

“How many royal Jisungs are there?!” the man inquired forcefully, eyes sharp as he looked at Jisung.

Jisung choked out his answer, “Ji-Jisung is a Royal name,” looking at the green haired man cautiously. He only groaned and rocked on the balls of his feet anxiously, “You don’t by any chance know where Prince Han Jisung lives? The last Jisung I kidnapped sent me to you.” the green haired man sighed desperately, looking hopefully at Jisung. Jisung didn’t want to be an accomplice to a kidnapper but he also knew that Prince Han Jisung lived in the norther kingdoms, typical for Woodland creatures to flock there. Han Jisung was no exception, afterall he was part squirrel.

“Han Jisung lives in the norther kingdom, but there’s two palaces so you could possibly mistake Kim Jisung for Han Jisung if you don’t know what he looks like.” Jisung whispered, unsure on why he was giving away a fellow princes location so he could be kidnapped and probably held for ransome. The green haired man smiled in thanks, dimples appearing on his cheeks, “Thanks kid.” The man nodded in thanks before turning and bounding off.

Jisung being thoroughly terrified began trembling. Wrapping his arms around himself to protect himself from the cold air, he shivered and trembled endlessly. His eyes misty as he looked around, surrounded by green trees and moss floors. Never before had Jisung been afraid of nature, but today was different. He had been left to his own devices after being brutally taken from his room and dropped off in the middle of the woods.

A silent whisper slithered around the trees, lurking behind the shadows. Eyes like daggers pierced into Jisung, examining his frame and depicting his strengths and weaknesses. A dark hooded figure slowly crawled from the darkness of the trees, face cloaked in shadows. “Poor little elf.” the creature croaked, hunched forward, hands clasped infront of themself.

“I-I’m not poor or h-helpless. I-I can do perfectly f-fine on my o-own.” Jisung stood up, stepping away from the lurking cloaked figure gracefully drifting across the floor without sound. Two eyes shined agaisnt the dark shadowed face, one reptilian like with a black slit for a pupil, the other eye humanoid. Glaring up at Jisung, “Do you feel helpless?” He drawled, eyes shimmering with deception.

“N-No.” Jisung stuttered, completely disheveled by the lurking figure.

“I can make you feel empowered.” He tempted, tilting his head with a certain haze around his aura. “W-Who are you?” Jisung asked quietly, his eyes focusing on the hooded figure to see whom was behind the cloak.

Gently pulling down the black hood, his face being picked up by the beams of light shining through the tree breaks. With navy blue scales crawling up the side of his neck, a few scales also decorated his cheek. Two curling black horns iridescencely glimmering agaisnt the light.

“My names Mark.”


	7. Three To Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a family wasn’t always a mother and father, maybe it was two boys who came into your life and one you found, maybe it was the simple touches and smiles or a series of dreams, maybe thats what made a family.

The first one was Jeno. The fallen angel boy who fell from the sky, who seemed hard on the outside but was secretly the softest boy Mark had ever met. He had also become Marks first and only friend. Mark remembered the day he found him, his parents had another screaming match with him that day he went to visit so he ran. He was sick of their constant nagging and constant hate they put on him. All his life he was made out to be a disappointment because of his scales, and horns and glowing, color changing eyes.

As soon as the screaming had begun he grabbed the bag he brought with his clothes and book and left. He ran and ran letting his feet carry him wherever they wanted not thinking about the consequences. In this case, he ended up meeting one of his closest and most trusted friends.

When he stopped running he found himself in the woods by the city park and fairly deep in, it was a miracle he hadn't face planted or tripped over anything. As he realized where he was he slowed down to a walk to catch his breath. It had been raining when he left but now it was barely drizzling and the moon was peeking out from in between the trees. Mark sighed as he walked, being careful not to trip over anything until he walked into a small clearing.

On the edge of the clearing, he found a boy. Not just any boy but a shirtless one without shoes and soaked to the brim. He stepped closer to the boy taking him in. He didn't seem to be cold in the slightest even though the air was chilly and he was drenched, in fact, he seemed to be at peace as he slept. The boy's face was soft and incredibly handsome along with the rest of him, although Mark tried not to stare.

He watched for a few moments before he realized that it was a little creepy that he was watching a boy sleep in the woods. Blinking a couple times he rubbed his hands against his pants and sighed. He couldn’t just leave the boy here but if he woke him up there could be a chance he would get punched in the face, which he would rather not have. He pursed his lips in thought as he continued to watch over the boy, watching him roll over slightly. His eyes widened as he watched him roll over, the boys back had two long painful looking wounds across it. A huff fell out of Mark’s mouth, he truly couldn’t leave this boy now but he really wasn’t sure what he could do.

A breeze blew through the trees and Mark felt his bag bounce on his leg. He put a hand down to stop it and felt his finger brush against one of his long shirts and he paused. Slowly he brought out the shirt and placed his bag on the ground. He carefully folded it and took a breath stepping out of the trees he had been hiding behind. The sun was starting to come out as he quietly made his way over to the sleeping boy and placed the folded black shirt next to him. As he started to stand up the boy rolled over again kicking the shirt lightly and Mark froze, praying he wouldn’t wake up.

A sigh left Mark’s mouth as the boy just mumbled something in his sleep, but his eyes didn’t open. He quickly, but quietly made his way back into the trees where he had been hiding and watched as the boy opened his eyes. Mark watched him curiously until the boy's eyes made contact with his. He watched as the boy's eyes widened when they caught Mark's and sat up looking for him, but Mark was gone. He ran until he made it back to the park that connected to the woods.

He gasped as he harshly breathed in placing his hands on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath. When he finally managed to catch his breath, he made his way over to one of the park benches and sighed, he didn’t want to go back to his house yet and he was slightly curious if the boy in the woods would come out. He chewed on his lip for a moment before reaching into his bag and bringing out his book, opening it to his bookmarked place and began to read quietly glancing up every once in a while to see if the boy had come out.

Mark only got to read a chapter of his book before he saw the boy he had given the shirt to step out, wearing his shirt. He pursed his lips and watched as the boy took in his surroundings his face void of emotion. He watched until the boy found Mark making Mark quickly look back to his book, shrinking slightly as he felt the boy approach him.

“Excuse me,” the boy said once he reached Mark.

Mark simply hummed in response not looking up.

“I was wondering if you could tell me where I was? I’ve never been here before and I’m a little, lost,” the boy said not leaving.

Mark mumbled a quiet reply about being in a park continuing not to look up. He didn’t know how the boy would react if he saw him.

He heard the boy huff, probably annoyed with how Mark was acting, “I can’t hear you, either speak louder or look up.”

Mark tensed slightly but slowly raised his head repeating what he said to the boy. He hardly heard himself as he spoke though, watching how the boy's eyes widened with recognition and took a step back.

A week passed since Mark’s fateful encounter with Jeno and it still bothered him. He had a deep feeling inside of him to find him again. He was getting restless so he made a quick decision grabbing his cloak off his bed and taking off.

The walk to the wood wasn’t far, thankfully, and Mark made it in record time. He had started wandering around the wood hoping to find Jeno even though, deep down, he knew it was a lost cause. He had probably gone to his house, or wherever he came from. Mark continued to walk around aimlessly until he began to approach a cave. His broke a couple sticks under his feet as he approached but he didn’t stop until he was right outside. Taking a breath he walked into the cave only to be met with partial light.

A couple of steps in and a sharp pain struck his head, small unintelligible whispers spreading around him. He was brought out of his daze and the headache faded as he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He whipped around until he was face to face with Jeno.

During that day in the cave, Mark had made a silent promise to himself. A promise to protect Jeno even though he could tell Jeno didn’t need it. Jeno had grown on him slowly but surely, which is how he found himself bringing Jeno pillows and clothes to his cave.

No matter how much he enjoyed taking all these things to Jeno every day it was starting to get tiresome, it would be so much easier if Jeno just lived with him. That’s how he found himself making a deal with Jeno in his cave one day and watching as Jeno pulled up his shirt to let Mark see his wounds.

The wounds were even more painful looking on full display, even though Mark knew Jeno couldn’t feel anything. Mark couldn’t help himself as he walked up to Jeno hesitantly reaching out a hand and brushing his fingers against them.

The moment his fingers brushed against them, he gasped, and suddenly he was no longer in the cave instead, he was out by a cliff, a thrashing lake below it and rain pounding in his eyes. A tall boy stood by the edge of the cliff his shirt soaked through with rain and hair dangling in his eyes.

"Johnny... please... move away from the cliff..." Mark heard himself say much to his confusion. Who was this, he didn't know a Johnny and how did he get here, he was just in a cave with Jeno.

"You don't understand Jeno I can't anymore," the boy, Johnny, screamed. Mark only got more confused. Jeno? Last he checked he wasn't Jeno.

"Johnny please listen to me. I need you to step away from the cliff, it's dangerous." Mark, or Jeno, or whoever he was replied.

Johnny just smiled a bittersweet smile at him, "thank you for being my friend Jeno. I appreciate it," and with those final words, the boy took a step back. Mark screamed as he watched him fall, fall, fall...

Then he was back in cave standing in front of Jeno who was harshly glaring at him. "Don't. Touch," Jeno hissed coldly, "I can't control what you see."

Mark nodded his eyes glazed over as images of the boy on the cliff filtered his mind. Instead of asking he continued to pick up the pillows that were scattered around. "What are you doing?" Jeno asked, throwing his shirt back on.

Mark rolled his eyes, "Packing for you to come live with me. We had a deal, remember?” He would ask Jeno about the boy later.

Mark brought Jeno into his apartment with all the pillows and clothes showing him where his room was.

"Hey I'll be back in a bit I'm gonna get the rest of your stuff. Follow me after you finish putting the stuff we just brought in your room," Mark said putting down the last pillow on the couch.

Jeno huffed but nodded opening the door to his room and placing the armful of blankets he had on the spare bed. "Alright."

Mark walked out shouting a quick bye to Jeno and made his way towards the forest again. He had just set foot in the woods when a boy rushed passed him quiet sobs coming out of his mouth. Mark stepped tentatively over the branches and rocks lining the forest ground, following swiftly after the sobbing boy.

 

Mark carefully pulled the hood of his cloak closer to his face. Casting darker shadows over his scaly skin. His forest green eyes twinkled as he watched the smaller boy stagger and sob. Upon hearing the faint sobbing Mark felt an ache of remembrance fill his chest. Without thinking he began to follow the sound until he came across what appeared to be a fellow hybrid sobbing.

 

The sobbing boy slowed to a stop in a small clearing. Mark stayed within the shadowy trees, hiding his presence while he observed weeping boy.

 

The boy tilted his head back, quietly whimpering. Mark gazed sympathetically at him, watching as his shoulder softly shook and his chest moved quickly. The wind began to pick up, a ruffling breeze flowing over the fawn boy, causing him to shiver. His long brown locks getting tangled into his antlers. Marks attention was piqued. His palms began to sweat, and his stomach abruptly churned, a silent whispering laugh swirling around him. Mark blinked rapidly and shook his head.

 

The fawn covered his face with his hands, his eyes tightly shut, blocking out the light shining through the trees. Mark silently stepped out from the shadows to revealed himself. "Why so blue Deery?" Mark called in a quiet voice, a murky shadow concealing Mark's lurking figure. The boy looked up instantly, frightened by the new voice, urgently looking around for the voice, "W-What?" He stammered, wrapping his arms around himself.

 

"I said, why so blue little deer?" Mark reiterated, stepping out of the shadows to reveal his figure. The boy shivered, rubbing his arms gingerly. His lower lip quivering. "I-I... I'm not wanted." He whimpered, casting his gaze down to the mossy ground.

Mark felt his heart pull, a wash of sympathy flooded Mark as he stepped closer to the boy. He crouched down in front of him. Marks glowing green eyes piercing into the boys almost black doe eyes.

"What's your name deer?" Mark hummed softly. Placing a hand on the boy's knee. "R-Renjun." He whispered fearfully, he looked into Mark's glowing eyes. "Renjun," Mark repeated. His eyes ghosted over Renjun's appearance. Mark extended his hand to Renjun, pulling him to his feet. "Come along now. You've other places to b-be." Mark hummed, his vision becoming blurry as he watched Renjun rub his eyes before taking Mark's hand, instantly trusting Mark.

"W-What's your name?" Renjun mumbled, following behind Mark blindly. Mark cast a glance over his shoulder, a wispy smile playing at his lips. "Mark." He responded. Renjun jumped with alarm as he heard his name, remembering what had just happened when he trusted a human. Renjun ripped his hand out of Mark's, fearfully staggering back. "Y-You're an h-human." Renjun tripped over his words, his hands pulled tightly to his chest.

Mark bit the thick of his lip, conflicted about revealing himself.

Small glass like tears slowly rolled down Renjun's flushed red cheeks. His lower lip gently quivering. Mark felt a tug in his chest, deciding against the prior warning of revealing himself to strangers, and slid the hood of his cloak off his head. Keeping his gaze cast downward, only the gentle curl of his horns visible. The quiet crunch of dead leaves rang in Mark's sensitive ears. A tender hand gently touched his cheek, he flinched away from Renjun's cold fingertips. Renjun took Mark's face in his hands, carefully lifting his face. Mark looked into Renjun's eyes, expecting disgust and hatred; but all Mark found was a tender warmth. Renjun giggled softly, using the sleeve of his jumper to rub his eyes. Renjun smiled at Mark, his unique snaggletooth fully displayed.

 

Mark was utterly confused by Renjun. Renjun so easily found peace with Mark's disheveled appearance and accepted the fact he had blue scales crawling up his neck, disrupting his skin with jagged bumps. "You're a Hybrid." Renjun hiccuped, a small excited tone in his words. Mark nodded, still amazed by Renjun's ability to accept Mark's appearance.

 

"You're not scared?" Mark inquired, unable to wrap his mind around what was happening. Renjun scrunched his nose, a pleased smile playing at his lips, and a pink blush crawling up his neck. "You're beautiful. I don't mind your scales, I think they're fascinating." Renjun complimented. Playing with a flower that captured his attention. Mark exhaled shakily, unsure if he heard correctly. Mark shook his head, gently taking hold of Renjun's hand again and pulling him towards the cave that Jeno had recently vacated.

 

Mark neared the cave, listening to Renjun mumble about the pretty flowers he saw as they were walking. Realizing how vocal Renjun was and began to notice how easily distracted Renjun was. Having to retrieve Renjun multiple times from scampering after a squirrel or something of the sort. He decided it was easier to just hold Renjun's hand so he wouldn't wander away.

"The flower I saw was blue, but it had other blue colors in it like light blue and- Hey! Look a butterfly! I like butterflies, butterflies are pretty. Mark, do you like butterflies?" Renjun hummed, happily swinging their intertwined hands. Mark chuckled at Renjun's childlike tendencies.

"Yes Renjun, I like butterflies," Mark answered. An amused twinkle in his forest green irises. Mark lead Renjun into the cave, listening to Renjun suddenly change the topic from what flavor leaf was his favorite to how much he disliked the dark. "Mark." A voice beckoned suddenly, coming closer. Jeno stood full stature, shoulder broad and back as he glared sharply at the fawn-like boy behind Mark.

Renjun had been too distracted by a songbird passing overhead to notice the death glares being sent his way. When Renjun's gaze returned, he rubbed his light pink nose. Jeno froze, analyzing the softer boy with judgemental eyes. Renjun's cheeks were flushed, spreading across his nose and staining the tip of his nose red from crying. The outer rings of his delicate doe eyes were red and bloated. Dirt smudged on his flushed cheeks from tears he had wiped away. Renjun connected eyes with Jeno, as if looking into Jeno's soul. Renjun tilted his head to the side with a look of confusion as he glanced over Jeno's figure.

"Jeno, this is Renjun. He's a deer hybrid." Mark introduced, releasing Renjun's hand. Renjun snapped his eyes to Mark, slightly flustered that Mark let go of their hands; Renjun had been enjoying holding hands. He gently huff, his dark eyes twinkling as he looked away. Jeno blinked rapidly as he stepped forward, grabbing Renjun by the shoulder. 

Renjun gave a small frightened gasp as he was suddenly pulled, peering up at Jeno through his lashes. Jeno slid a finger across Renjun's smudged cheek, removing a single tear that had escaped his eye. Jeno faintly saw white freckles through the smudged dirt on his plump cheeks.

Jeno quickly linked hands with Renjun and lead him out of the cave and over to a Lake. Gently cupping water in his hands and rubbing it against Renjun's dirty face. Renjun closed his eyes, allowing Jeno to prune him. Jeno gently wiped away the layers of dirt built up on his soft skin, presenting the magnificent white freckles littered across his sharp cheek. Renjun's eyes fluttered open, looking between Jeno's eyes with adoration.

"I'm Jeno." He softly introduced. Renjun grinned widely, Jeno noticed his small snaggletooth but quickly focused back on the beaming boy. "You're my new friend." Renjun declared in a gentle tone, attaching himself to Jeno. Jeno was shocked but carefully wrapped his arms around Renjun's waist.

Mark watched in awe, gobsmacked by Jeno's sudden gentleness directed towards Renjun. Jeno never treated Mark like that, only had he been sassed and bitterly replied too. But with Renjun, Jeno acted like a different person. Mark sighed, shaking his head as he watched Renjun become distracted by a cicada, making Jeno come to look at it too. Mark felt a smile rise to his face as he watched them interact. Wandering back to the cave, Renjun happily included Mark in his endless conversations about everything and anything.

 

Days had passed since Mark had found Renjun and Jeno and he visited the small deer boy every day. There was never a dull moment with Renjun as he was always talking about something. Mark had noticed that Jeno especially had grown close to him. Whenever they would show up at the cave to see him Renjun would shout and throw his arms around Jeno happily, which Jeno would always gladly return as Mark would watch awe-struck. Whenever he tried to touch or hug Jeno he would get his shoulder punched and a nasty glare.

This day was like all the others with Mark and Jeno making their way from their apartment to the cave to see Renjun. They had been casually crossing the street, Mark leading, when a speeding car came shooting down the turn heading straight for Mark. “Mark!” Jeno shouted noticing the car.

Mark turned back to look at him confused, not noticing the car. Jeno gasped and quickly pushed Mark out of the way sending him sprawling on the other side of the road while they car rammed straight into Jeno sending him flying back.

“Jeno!” Mark shouted scrambling to his feet ignoring the cuts and scrapes he had along his body. He ran up to him and sighed out of relief when he saw Jeno laying there blinking, his once white shirt speckled red.

“Dear gods Jeno, why would you do that you can’t scare me-“ Mark started to ramble as the owner of the car ran up to them.

“Shut,” Jeno said holding up a finger to Mark telling him to be quiet, “Stop talking, its gonna take a moment for the ribs to heal.”

Mark just nodded closing his mouth obediently. Never had he been gladder Jeno was basically immortal minus the wounds where his wings were. “Oh my god is he okay I am so, so, so sorry I will pay for any medical bills,” the driver said rushing up to where Mark stood over Jeno.

“Oh yeah he’s fine just give him a second,” Mark replied nodding.

“I wouldn’t say the same about you though,” Jeno replied from the ground as he pushed himself up.

The driver stared at them shocked, that impact should have killed him. “What- What are you?”

Jeno rolled his eyes as he glared at the man, his features seething. “What’s your name?”

“Jaehyun,” the driver answered cautiously, still shocked from how Jeno was completely fine.

“Alright Jaehhyun, I want you to apologize to my friend here for almost hitting him,” Jeno said stiffly.

Jaehyun opened and closed his mouth a couple times before turning to look at Mark, “I’m- I’m sorry for almost hitting you.”

“Apology accepted,” Mark replied trying to stifle a laugh at the man’s flabbergasted expression.

“Great and one more thing,” Jeno said grabbing Jaehyun's shirt and punching him square in the face, “watch where your going next time.”

Mark laughed next to him as Jeno let go of his shirt and grabbed Mark’s wrist dragging him towards the forest to continue their visit to Renjun.

That night a bright gold light shone out of Jeno’s room. Mark knight his eyebrows and got up from the couch where he had been watching a movie. He walked up to Jeno’s door and knocked gently with no response. After he had knocked the third time he gently opened the door to find Jeno floating over his bed a gold light enveloping him.

“Jeno!” He screamed running up to try and grab onto Jeno and pull him back down, only for his hand to pass right through Jeno. He screamed Jeno’s name again as the gold light started to fade Jeno along with it until it was gone, and so was Jeno.

Three days passed since Jeno’s disappearance and both Mark and Renjun had been a mess. When Jeno didn’t show up to their daily visit the night after Renjun had cried as he hugged Mark.

When the next day passed with no Jeno, Renjun had sobbed into Mark’s arms making Mark’s heartbreak. Renjun shouldn’t cry, he should always be happy.

The third day was when he couldn’t handle it himself and somehow found himself slipping under a fence and sitting on the shore of a lake, throwing rocks into it. He hadn’t noticed any difference in the water until one of the rocks he had thrown at it shot back out and hit him in the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that?" Mark shouted rubbing the spot on his head where the rock hit.

“What the hell was that?” A voice replied in front of Mark.

Mark’s head shot up and he looked around widely trying to find the source of the voice but he couldn’t find one. “Who said that?”

“…Said that” the same voice replied almost sounding annoyed.

Mark quickly jumped to his feet still looking around for the voice, "Who's there? Why can't I see you?"

"...Can't I see you." The voice replied again.

Mark took a couple steps back his body trembling slightly "I-I promise I won't hurt you or do anything just please stop repeating me and show yourself."

"...Show yourself." The voice said again sounding very annoyed with Mark.

Mark took a deep breath and glanced around again, the voice sounded too real for it to just be his imagination. He scanned in front of him until he found an unnatural shimmer. He focused on the shimmer and traced it out until it came out in the outline of a boy. He trailed his eyes across the outline watching the boy standing on top of the water with wide eyes.

“Holy shit…” Mark said without meaning to.

“Holy shit,” the figure replied in agreement.

“Are- are you a ghost?” Mark asked the figure, watching as the figure rolled its eyes at him.

“Are you a ghost?” It shot back.

Mark was speechless as he reached up slowly pulling the hood to his cloak off his head to see the figure better. He paced around the beach running his fingers through his hair in astonishment, “This is amazing,” he mumbled.

“Amazing,” it replied, seeming to agree.

Mark turned back to the figure and was going to say something else when someone shouted his name from the forest, “MARK!” Mark knew that voice, he had been looking for it and he flinched at the thought.

“Mark?” The thing asked him.

Mark shrugged, "That's me. I have to go now I'll be back later. It was nice to meet you..." He trailed off hoping to get the things name.

"It was nice to meet you,” it replied curtly.

Mark ran another hand through his hair, “"Okay then. I'll see you." And then he was leaving. He had to reach him before he left again.

“Mark!” The voice shouted again.

“Jeno?!” Mark called back looking frantically for his friend.

“Mark!” He heard Jeno reply before a large figure ran into him. Mark whipped around to yell at whoever it was only to come face to face with Jeno, whose eyes widened when he saw him.

“Mark! Oh, thank goodness I found you I’ve been so worried…” Jeno began to say quickly.

“You absolute brat how can you say that,” Mark interrupted, “Renjun and I have been a mess since you disappeared, where did you even go?!”

“Shhhh,” Jeno hushed putting his hands on Mark’s arms to calm him, “I’ll show you but please calm down. I need you to trust me.”

Mark took a shaky breath and nodded, “You better have an amazing explanation,”

“I do, I promise, listen I was gone because I got my wings back,” Jeno said calmly.

“You what?!” Mark shouted.

Jeno chucked and turned around pulling part of his shirt up. Where his wounds used to be there was nothing except smooth skin. Mark brushed his fingers against where they used to be and inhaled sharply. “How- what- why?”

Jeno chuckled again turning to face him, “I saved your life without a second thought and was willing to give myself for you. Apparently, they saw it as worthy and gave me back my wings, and gave me a new person to look over.”

“Who is it?” Mark asked excitedly, happy to have Jeno back.

Jeno smiled at him, “It's you.”

“Me?” Mark asked surprised. Jeno was his guardian angel?

Jeno nodded happily, “Yep. I do have to explain a couple things to you, part of my deal was to tell you why I lost my wings and see if you’ll still accept me after.”

Mark knit his eyebrows and nodded thinking back to the boy on the cliff. Jeno took a deep breath, “I know you saw Johnny when you touched my wounds,” Mark nodded, “Johnny was the last person I was supposed to guard but as you saw I failed. Before Johnny, there were two others I failed to protect, Doyoung and Ten, both of which had a similar fate to Johnny. Due to the fact I failed to protect and save them, I was booted.”

Jeno looked at him shyly a hint of pain in his voice as he continued to explain, while Mark listened patiently. Once he finished Mark simply nodded. “I still trust you Jeno. I believe you’ll protect me.” Jeno smiled at him as a small shrill voice rang out.

“Jeno!” Renjun screamed and barreled into Jeno knocking him to the ground.

Jeno laughed loudly and tightly wrapped his arms around the tiny boy's waist, “Renjun, I missed.”

Renjun hit his chest lightly and giggled, “I missed you to dummy, where were you?”

Jeno giggled and poked Renjun’s nose while Mark stood there smiling. Jeno was back, now the only thing he had to figure out was the lake figure. Which was why he found himself walking away from said lake figure a week later.

“See you,” Mark said to the lake figure after visiting a second time.

“See you later,” it called out after Mark as he walked away skipping slightly. He began his trot back to the cave where Jeno and Renjun were waiting for him a smile still on his face. He couldn’t wait to figure out what the thing on the lake was.

As he approached he felt a looming presence over him. His eyes became bleary and he staggered a moment whispers filling his head saying unintelligible things. He whimpered slightly bringing a hand to his head and breathing heavily.

The whispers continued to get louder and louder until a pair of tan arms wrapped around Mark’s waist from behind making him jump and shriek. Mark whipped around to find a boy a little smaller than him standing and grinning. “Hey hey hey Mark,” the boy said grinning.

“Mark?” Another voice said behind him. Mark turned as he watched Jeno rush out of the cave to him Renjun following right behind him. “Are you okay? What happened? Who’s this? Did he hurt you?” Jeno said glaring at the boy and checking over Mark for any injuries.

Mark shook his head getting rid of the last of the whispers and took a shaky breath, “I’m fine Jeno, just startled.”

Jeno released a sigh of relief and turned his full attention to the tan boy in front of them, “Who are you?”

The tan boy huffed and turned to Mark, “Come on Mark you remember me, we were just talking a moment ago.”

Mark took a longer look at him until he met his blue-green eyes before his own eyes widened, “You're- your're-,”

The tan boy bowed, “Its a pleasure to meet you properly Mark, my name is Haechan, or as you know me, the magic lake spirit thing, which I am not I am a naiad there's a difference.”

Mark’s eyes continued to get wide as Haechan spoke. “How are you- what happened?”

Haechan giggled which made Mark’s heart speed up just a little, “I would like to personally thank you for breaking my curse. I can now speak and walk on land again and it’s all thanks to you.”

Mark and Jeno just stared at him blankly as Renjun’s voice rang out, “Hi Haechan! I’m Renjun, I’m a deer hybrid!”

Haechan took a step back as Renjun run up to him and hugged him tightly causing Jeno to stiffen. Haechan wrapped his arms around Renjun in a hug and looked at Mark putting a hand to his chest, ‘so precious’ he mouthed, which Mark had to agree with.

Giggling came out of Renjun’s mouth as he moved out of Haechan’s embrace and ran up to Jeno, “Jeno look I made a new friend!”

Jeno couldn’t help but smile happily as he looked down at Renjun, “I see, I’m so happy for you.”

Renjun giggled again and ran off to look at a flower that caught his attention.

“So,” Haechan clapped his hands, “I haven’t been able to speak for hundreds of thousands of years, let me tell you about the 16th century.”


	8. Outcasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finds those who've been mislead or hurt by others. It's his job. Being an outcast doesn't mean he can't save those who suffered the same fate as him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark pt. 2

Mark had come across what appeared to be an inter-species relationship. A young Banshee, whom he come to know as Jaemin. And a human villager coming from the nearest town. Mark had kept a careful eye on their relationship. Having held back a vast number of times from intervening. Mark knew better than to disrupt the hands of fate; However, he hadn't expected such a terrible turn of events. Mark watched in horror as the young couple stagger back to the village, both feeling the pains of heartbreak.

"I'm so sorry." The young inexperienced banshee sobbed. Tears falling down his flushed cheeks, endlessly he scrubbed his eyes while fading into the trees. Mark swiftly stepped behind Jaemin, capturing the tormented boy in his arms. Jaemin jumped, whirling around. His heart leapt to his throat as he gasped. "It's okay." Mark hushed, patting his back. Jaemin whimpered, hiccuping loudly as he melted into Mark's arms.

"We've all suffered. You're not alone." Mark consoled. Guiding Jaemin away from the village, safely distancing themselves. Jaemin clutched Mark's arms in a steel grip as he lead them away. Mark's intention was to lead Jaemin back to the cave and then console him there. Renjun would expecting him anyway.

Mark stepped back once more when Jaemin abruptly lurched out of Mark's arms, wobbling to a weak stance. Jaemins eyes were blazed as he glared at Mark. "Wh-Who are you." Jaemin hissed, trembling timidly. Mark cautiously put his hands up, trying to ease him. Mark had no protection if Jaemin would release a banshee cry.

"It's okay, Jaemin." Mark breathed, moving slowly towards him. Jaemin snarled, tangling his hands in his pink locks in frustration. His face reddening as he struggled to growl out the word, "No It Isn't! It's not okay! And it's never going to be okay! I'm a monster! Y/N should've known the minute they saw me!" Jaemin cried out, his hands gestured wildly. "Jaemin, listen. You are no monster. Just... calm down and we'll talk about this." Mark instructed, lending his hand outward for Jaemin.

Mark recognized the surrounding area indicating that they were near the cave. "No. I'll hurt you just like I hurt them." Jaemin snapped. Tears gliding down his heated face. A burning sensation rushed up Jaemin's back, boiling in the back of his throat, clawing to escape. Jaemin instantly covered his ears, sobbing as he staggered back, his back hitting a tree.

"No no no no no." Jaemin bawled, chewing on his lower lip. Anxiety burning in his chest like acid. His nails dug into his scalp, clawing at his hair. "Jaemin!" Mark shouted in alarm. Jaemin was hurting himself in this hysterical state, the only sound around them was his pained sobs and pleas.

"Mark?" A quiet voice called from the distance.

Mark's heart clenched. His chest tightened as he whirled around. A nauseating feeling churning in his stomach, but he fought it down. Mark watched Renjun carefully scamper towards him, a troubled expression on his usually joyous face. Mark wildly motioned for Renjun to stop and flee the area, but Renjun continued to approach Mark at a speeding pace.

"Mark!" Renjun huffed in annoyance. Stomping closer with his arms crossed over his chest. A pout present on his soft pink lips. "Renjun, leave." Mark whispered urgently, his eyes wide with alarm. Silently demanding Renjun to go away. Renjun stamped his foot impatiently, whining loudly. "Mark! Hyuck won't let me-- Who's that?" Renjun titled his head to the side, intrigued by the sobbing boy. Renjun's eyes softened, a tender look dancing in his black doe eyes. Renjun's eyes flickered to Mark  who was vigorously shaking his head, but Renjun easily ignored him and carefully wandered towards Jaemin.

Renjun gently touched Jaemin's shoulder, grabbing his attention. His eyes snapped open, frantically looking at Renjun. "G-Get away fr-from me, I-I'll hurt you." Jaemin choked out, his eyes blurred with tears. Renjun sadly pouted, gentle as he touched Jaemin's red and tear streaked cheek. Renjun swiftly wrapped his slender arms around Jaemin's lean shoulders, embracing the sobbing boy out of compassion; the same compassion Mark had shown to Renjun, even when Renjun was being a handful.

Renjun softly nuzzled into Jaemin's neck, breathing in his foresty scent. "It's okay. We've all been hurt before." Renjun mumbled. Jaemin swiftly accepted Renjuns embrace. Renjun sighed softly, squeezing him in a tender compassionate hug. Renjun's eyes drifted over to a small delicate pink flower sat all alone surrounded by other beautiful greenery. His attention piqued, gently bouncing on the balls of his feet. Renjun's eyes lit up."Look, Look, Look, Look, Look." Renjun chanted, forcing Jaemin's face to look at the small pink flower.

Jaemin was confused by Renjun's suddenly excitability. Seemingly shocked by how fast Renjun changed from wise and gentle to eager and childish. "Come, Come, Come, Come, Let's go look. Mark doesn't let me leave the cave by myself, I don't know why though. I like the cave, it was lonely before Hyuck came. Hyuck won't let me have the extra pillow!" Renjun accused, suddenly pointing a finger at Mark, pouting.

Jaemin tilted his head to the side, his mouth slightly parted in an unasked question about the easily distracted boy.Renjun quickly turned back to the flower. Gently touching the moist petal. Eagerly making Jaemin pet the soft velvety petal, he was entranced by Renjun. How did the boy so easily become renewed? How did he get so far down a rabbit trail but arrive back seconds later to continue a task without skipping a beat. Jaemin was all to intrigued by Renjun.

Mark sighed, rubbing his forehead. Tugging his hood down, ruffling his black hair. Mark felt as if he almost had a heart attack. The minute Renjun approached from the distance, Mark thought he would die if Renjun was harmed. But somehow, Renjun saved him and Jaemin. Nausea still lingering in his stomach but he ignored it.

Renjun truly was a magical creature not from their part of the woods.

Mark watched Jaemin get yanked by Renjun towards the cave. eagerly babbling about Haechan and all the special knick knacks that the cave entailed. Mark chuckled, following behind Jaemin and Renjun.

•

Later Mark received a phone call from the police shortly after he had found Chenle sleeping outside the house.A week later, Mark was watching incredulously as Chenle closed his eyes and began to show his wings.

At first it appeared like nothing was happening, a faint shimmer from behind Chenle's back. But as he continued to watch, Mark began to see the tops of pastel green wings appear over Chenle's shoulders. Mark's eyes were wide and his jaw fell open as the magic concealing Chenle's wings faded.

Chenle’s wings were beautiful with a white glimmering aura encasing his wings. Chenle fluttered them gently, white sparks falling white sparks falling from the glittering sheen around his wings, disappearing before they hit the floor. The tips of his wings were pastel green, slowly fading to baby blue at the bottom. Something Mark has never seen before, unique to his eyes.

Chenles wings would have been the picture of perfection, if it hadn't been for the misshapen form. The highest points of Chenles wings were curled and saggy. Rips and holes littered across his translucent wings. Clippings out of the bottom part of Chenles left wing, made it seem smaller than the right. Mark stared blankly, his mouth agape as he took a step back. He wasn’t fearful of Chenle’s wings, in fact, he found them quite stunning.

Lost in thought Mark heard a small sniffle. He shook his head coming out of his daze to be faced with a small crying fairy. “I'm- I’m sorry,” Chenle whimpered, his voice breaking. “I know they're ugly. You're probably scared of me now, b-but I can’t fix them. I’ve tried everything.” Chenle whispered softly, trailing off to silence.

Mark opened his mouth to speak but paused. He wasn’t scared of Chenle, he could never be scared of such a soft boy who had cried every time he watched The Lion King. Mark had taken into account that Chenle didn’t often trust words. Words had betrayed him so many times previously. Chenle had an easier time accepting love if he was shown it through an action rather than words. Mark bit his lip, pondering what to do, then it struck him. Marks green eyes lit up, sending a brief smile towards Chenle.

“Mark?” Chenle called quietly. Mark had only sent him a smile before dashing off to the kitchen throwing stacks of things around in search of a something. “Mark? What are doing?” Chenle furrowed his brows, worried.

“Keys,” Mark replied briskly. Lifting up a pile of papers, hastily flying around the kitchen in search, “Have you seen my keys?”

“Keys?” Chenle hummed, fiddling with the hem of his shirt while watching Mark frantically search the kitchen. “Yes. The keys to the apartment do you know where they are?” Mark halted, looking between Chenle’s eyes. Chenle shook his head and sniffled, “N-No I haven’t seen them. Why do you need them?”

“We need to go somewhere, which reminds me have you seen Jeno? We can’t leave without Jeno.” Mark said mindlessly as he pulled open drawers and cupboards.

“Who?” Chenle asked. As the words fell from his mouth, they heard the handle to the front door jingle. Muffled curses left Jeno's mouth, as he pushed open the door. Jeno held two plastic bags of groceries in one hand and the keys in his other. “Jeno!” Mark shouted, running up to him and grabbing the groceries from his hand, proceeding to throw them on the counter.

“Mark,” Jeno growled lowly “What did I tell you about saying my name in front of-“ Jeno stopped as he turned to look at Chenle who still had his wings on display. “Him.” Jeno sighed, turning back to Mark who was flinging the ice cream Jeno bought into the freezer and slamming the door shut.

“What did I miss? Why is Mark running around like a madman with his hood down? Why does Chenle have ripped up wings?" Chenle flinched at that “And why did you just use my name after I told you not to?” Jeno questioned, pointing an accusing finger at Mark. Mark huffed as he flung a box of Cheerios into the cupboard and turned back to Jeno. “Long story short, got a call from the police they were looking for Chenle, Chenle showed me his wings and now we're going to the cave. Get your things, we're going.” Mark rushed.

“What!?” Jeno hollered, thinking it was absurd. Jeno grunted in annoyance. Turning to Chenle, looking him up and down. A glare present on Jenos face, how he usually did. Chenle shook under Jeno's intense gaze. Jeno sighed again and walked off into the living room following Mark.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to bring him?” Jeno grumbled, dodging the pillow Mark had thrown. “Of course it is, now be quiet and go find a gift for Renjun. You know he loves gifts.” Mark sent Jeno a sideways glance, resuming his activities in the living room. A blush crawled up Jeno's neck, tinting his ears pink as he glared at Mark.

Jeno stormed away, closing his bedroom door loudly. Neither of them had noticed Chenle as he walked into the living room and watched them bicker. “Wh-whats the cave?” Chenle asked meekly, his hands clammy as he watched Mark begin adjusting his disheveled cloak.

Mark glanced at Chenle, “Don't worry about it you’ll see.” he hummed, a faint smile playing at his lips. “Are you taking me to the police?” Chenle choked back a whimper. His eyes filling with tears as he watched Mark yank the hood of his cloak over his face. Mark swiftly walked over to Jeno's door.

Mark looked over Chenle's anxious figure, sending him a tender smile. Hastily knocking on Jeno's bedroom door,  “Jeno, come quickly, we're leaving now!” Mark hollered, walking towards the front door. Chenle trailing behind him.

Jeno came beside Mark, a small daisy resting between his fingers. “Let us leave." Mark ushered Jeno out the door. Grabbing Chenle's wrist and pulling him out of the house. Mark paused, turning to face Chenle, noticing his red puffy eyes. “We’re going to be walking so if you want to hide your wings again, do it now.” Mark spoke tenderly, gently holding Chenle's shoulder.

Chenle nodded, slowly willing the magic back over his wings until they were no longer seen. Mark briskly smiled at Chenle, gently tugging him out of the house. Jeno kicked himself off the wall he was leaning against when they came out and took his usual place right next to Mark’s side as they walked, Chenle trailing behind them.

Mark had a spring in his step as they walked. Making their way towards the woods where Mark and Jeno originally found Chenle. Mark felt excited and nervous, he simply couldn’t wait for Chenle to meet the others. “Mark?” Chenle called from behind, “Why are we going to the forest?” He whispered. Mark looked over his shoulder at Chenle and grinned, “You’ll see.”

They continued their trek until they approach the cave where Chenle had been when Mark and Jeno found him. Unlike the silence there had been when Chenle was there the first time, this time loud shouts came from inside of the cave. Mark rolled his eyes, a content smile on his face. Those were the sounds of family.

They approached the entrance when Mark heard a small whimper behind them. Mark's attention was caught. Turning he found Chenle had stopped aways back, small tears leaving his eyes. Mark’s heart pulled at the sight, he frowned deeply. He glanced at Jeno, signaling him to go to the cave.

Jeno looked at Chenle, nodding briefly. He turned and walked towards the cave, as he entered a small voice cheered for Jeno. “Hey angel boy, is Mark here?” A voice much sassier than the last called. Jeno gave a sarcastic reply, bellows of laughter echoing out of the cave.

Mark sauntered to Chenle, watching Chenle's face. He gently grabbed Chenles arms, pulling him towards himself, envoloping him in a hug. Chenle meekly wept over Mark's shoulder as he began to gently run his fingers through Chenle’s hair, “Chenle what's wrong? Why are you crying?”

Chenle gripped Mark's waist tightly, looking up at him. His cheeks stained with tears, “Why are we here? Please don't leave me here. You promised you wouldn't leave me no matter what, please don't.” Chenle begged, burying his head into Mark's shoulder.

Mark's heart shattered, looking down at the young fairy in his arms, “Of course not, i would never do that to you.” Mark hummed, carefully wiping the tears off Chenle’s face.

“B-But why did you step away from me when you saw my wings? Are they really that ugly?” Chenle whispered. “Absolutely not Chenle, I was surprised. Your wings are very beautiful.” Mark hummed, resting his chin on top of Chenles head.

Chenle stiffened against him “Beautiful?” He shuddered. Mark smiled endearingly at him, gently rubbing his back. “Absolutely stunning," Mark squeezed Chenle tightly. Chenle broke down, muffled sobs leaving his mouth. Mark whispered reassuring words to him. Mark's hand still sifting through Chenle’s soft green hair as he hugged him tightly. “Thank you,” Chenle hiccuped. Looking back up at Mark, a watery smile resting on his face, “Thank you so much.”

“Of course, now come on it’s time to meet the others,” Mark replied, gently pulling Chenle towards the cave. “The others?” Chenle inquired, furrowing his brows. Mark simply hummed in response as he brought Chenle into the cave. pulling him towards the cave.

Mark simply hummed in response as he brought Chenle into the cave. As they entered the cave, he saw four figured. Chenle noticed Jeno first, recognizinghim as a familiar face. Clinging to his waist was a smaller boy with large antlers and flowers nearly tucked in his dark brown hair.

Resting in the corner was another boy with tanned skin, his hair a mix of blues and greens, and luminous teal eyes. Lastly, standing next to the teal eyes boy was another boy with locks of light pink hair that gently floated around him. The sclera of his left eye completely black.

“Mark!” Shouted the boy with flowers resting around the crown of his head. The tan boy resting in the corner, looked up instantly, smiling towards Mark, his blueish green eyes lighting up. Mark smiled down at the smaller antlered boy.

“Hello Renjun, how are you?” Mark asked, gently squeezing Chenles hand in reassurance. “I’m d-doing well!” The flowered boy tumbled over his words, too excited for his own good. Jeno beckoned him back to his side, holding his arm out for him. He smiled tenderly at the antlered boy who was beaming.

Chenle gasped in awe, shocked that Jeno actually smiled. The smaller boy resting against Jeno looked up, finally noticing Chenle. Staring curiously at him before hobbling over with a concerned Jeno coddling behind him. “Mark, who is this? You didn't mention someone new?” he hummed, analyzing Chenle with glimmering eyes.

Mark chuckled, watching Renjun smother Chenle in a hug, causing him to stagger back in surprise. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, my names Renjun. Who are you?” He greeted, his nose twitching gently. Chenle took a uneven breathe, surprised by how friendly Renjun was.

“I’m Chenle… It's nice to meet you too.” Renjun beamed, quickly turning and pointing to the others. “Over there in the corner is Haechan,” Renjun gestured to the tanned boy with teal glowing eyes, who waved briefly. “Over there is Jaemin, and that's where I sleep, but it's a little uncomfortable, and Jaemin sleeps--" Mark cleared his throat, stopping Renjun mid ramble. Renjun flushed, gesturing to the pink haired boy with one black eye, who sent Chenle a soft smile.

Haechan smirked subtly, sauntering over upon hearing his name. He slid an arm around Chenle, a mischievous twinkle in his glowing green irises. “Nice to meet you Chenle. What kind of creature are you and how long have you known Mark?” Haechan questioned boldly, eyeing up Chenle. Renjun sighed at Haechans blunt statement. He limped back over to Jeno. Jeno's eyes held concern as he delicately helped Renjun totter across the cave.

Chenle stepped back from Haechan breaking out of his grasp. His eyes wide with alarm, “How- how did you know I wasn’t human?” Chenle asked skeptically, his eyes gliding over Haechan. A silent scoff sounded from Jaemin, as he pushed off the wall he leant against. “How could you be a human, when none of us are human.”

“You aren’t?” Chenle gulped, glancing at Haechan who looked similar to a human despite his eyes having an iridescent glow. Haechan gasped dramatically, clutching his heart. “Mark catch me,” Haechan coughed, falling backwards into Mark's open arms. Mark rolled his eyes, amused by the over dramatic naiad.

“He glanced at me, Mark. Do you know what that means? He thought I was a human! The disrespect!” Haechan mocked in feign horror. Jeno's eyes sharply dug into Haechan's back, disturbed by Haechan clinging to Mark. Renjun gently touched Jenos hand, bringing him out of his deathly gaze.

Chenle shuffled his feet uncomfortably, “Well if you're not human what are you?” Chenle hesitantly looked at Haechan again. Haechan smirked, jumping away from Mark, wrapping his arm around Chenle's narrow shoulder . “Why me, I'm a naiad.” Haechan boasted, brushing imaginary dust off his shoulder. “Naiad?” Chenle asked, having never heard the word before.

Haechan huffed in disappointment, “Why does no one know what I am? 21st-century kids, I swear even worse than the 17th-century.” Haechan vented, a defeated sigh leaving his lips. Chenle opened his mouth to ask but was cut off by Haechan, “Quiet child I'm about to educate you. A naiad or better known as a water spirit, are the quintessence of a body of water like a lake, river, stream, etcetera. I, myself, am the embodiment of the forbidden lake. Have you heard of it?” Haechan explained, gesturing  vaguely to the direction his lake was in. Chenle nodded. “Yep, that's me. Lake Haechan.”

Chenle continued to nod, sort of understanding before furrowing his brows, “So, if I were to go jump into the lake right now, I would technically be jumping inside of you?” Chenle was quite disturbed by the visual of that thought. A snort resounded from the corner of the room as Jaemin walked over, “I can tell I'm going to be quite fond of him.” Jaemin smiled, coming beside Chenle to ruffle his hair.

“As Renjun previously mentioned, I'm Jaemin, local banshee. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance.” Jaemin addressed, a faint fondness glittering in the black surrounding his iris. Chenle nodded, a small smile beginning to blossom on his face. Mark felt at ease now that Chenle had smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you aswell,” Chenle greeted,  glancing around the quint cave, "I-I'm a Fairy..." He muttered meekly.

“Intriguing." Renjun tilted his head to the side, “Do you have wing too?” he asked, rubbing Jeno's hands resting around his waist. “Too?” Chenle questioned. As far as he had seen Renjun didn't appear to have any wings.

“Like Jeno’s wings. No one can see them, but he looks really cool when he flys. He carried me once and...” Renjun trailed off feeling Jeno gently squeeze his sides. Renjun looked up at Jeno an apologetic smile on his face.

“None of you can see his wings?” Chenle furrowed his brows in confusion. Mark sighed, ready to hear the outburst. “No, can you?” Jaemin inquired, a certain edge in his words. “Yes, they faintly shimmer.” Chenle described. Haechan gasped “You can see his wings?! Jeno why didn’t you tell us there was someone who can see your wings?! No wonder you've been so grumpy!” Haechan cried out in realization. Sighing heftily, his hands resting on his hips. Renjun looked up at Jeno, an amused and knowing twinkle in his black doe eyes. Jeno pouted, nudging Renjun softly.

Loud shouts began to fill the cave as Jeno and Haechan got up to their usual bickering while Mark, Renjun and Jaemin just sighed and listened. “Wait, so if Jeno has wings what kind of creature is he then?” Chenle hollered over the bickering.

“Oh, he’s a fallen angel, or well not anymore. He’s Mark’s guardian angel now in charge of protecting his life and stuff like that.” Haechan replied without missing a beat. Jeno gasped, looking at Haechan in clear annoyance, squeezing Renjun out of anger. “Haechan why would you tell him!” Jeno growled, his nails digging into Renjun's sides. Renjun whined, pulling away from Jeno.

“You mean to tell me I was living with an angel the past week?!” Chenle shrieked, throwing his hands in the air. “You got to live with Mark for an entire week and neither of them said anything?!” Haechan pointed a finger at Jeno, eyes blazing.

Mark just sighed, shaking his head as he watched Chenle easily click into their friend group. Mark was content, his family was almost complete.

•

Mark shook gently, unable to keep his eyes focused, breathing deeply. Mark looked up, confused about his whereabouts, frantically looking all over the vibrant green trees and shadows cast around him. Mark's eyes fell on that of a Young Elf. Quickly standing up straight, Mark's forest green eyes settled on the shaking young elf. Minhyung grinned, staring at his scaly hands, clasping them behind his back.

The blue haired elf wrapped his arms around himself, shivering endlessly. His eyes misty as he looked around, surrounded by green trees and moss floors. Mark's eyes were trained on the young elf, swiftly analyzing him.

Mark silently slithered around the trees, lurking within the shadows. Eyes like daggers pierced into the young elf, examining his frame and depicting his strengths and weaknesses. Mark pulled the hood of his cloak closer over his face, slowly crawling from the darkness of the trees, his face cloaked in shadows. "Poor little elf." Mark croaked, sliding forward, hands clasped infront of himself.

"I-I'm not poor or h-helpless. I-I can do perfectly f-fine on my o-own." The young elf stood up, staggering away from the mysterious form gracefully drifting across the floor without sound. Minhyung's eyes glowed, contrasting with the dark shadows on his face. One slitted pupil, the other eye remaining humanoid. Staring deeply at the blue haired elf, "Do you feel helpless?" Mark drawled, eyes shimmering with deception.

"N-No." the elf stuttered, completely disheveled by Mark's lurking figure."I can make you feel empowered." Mark tempted, tilting his head with a certain haze around him. "W-Who are you?" the elf asked quietly, his eyes focusing on Mark's hood to see whom was behind the cloak.

Gently pulling down the black hood, Mark's face picked up beams of sunlight shining through the tree breaks. Navy blue scales crawled up his neck, some decorated his cheek, and surrounded his eye. Two curling black horns, glimmering against the sunlight."My names Mingh-Mark." He stammered. A whirlwind of emotions washing over him. Mark groaned aloud. Gently touching his head, a prominent headache blooming in the forefront of his mind.

Mark looked up, eyeing the young elf. "What's your name, elf?" Mark inquired, standing straight.

"Jisung." He answered, looking at Mark in confusion. Just a second ago he had been maniacal but now he seemed friendly."Come with me." Mark invited, extending a hand for him. Jisung hesitantly took it and followed behind him.As they walked Mark felt an awkward silence looming around them. Mark felt the need to lighten the mood or assure Jisung he wasn't leading him off somewhere to kill him.

"Jisung." Mark called, glancing over his shoulder at Jisungs confused face. he hummed in response, looking at Mark with round eyes. "Have you ever been beyond the treeline?" Mark questioned, pushing a branch out of the way for them. Jisung hesitantly shook his head, "No." he mumbled.

"Would you like to?" Mark tilted his head, as he stopped walking, standing infront of two large oak trees intertwining with one other.Jisung looked down at Mark, staring into his eyes. Nodding slowly. Mark let a smile rise to his lips, "Good." He hummed, walking past the entangled trees. Lining where the fanciful world stopped and where the human world began.

Jisung unsure, carefully stepped over, looking at Mark with wide and worried eyes. He smiled encouragingly, "Come along. The others are waiting." Mark spoke into the wind, letting his words drift off.

 

 

Jisung shivered, gingerly rubbing his arms. Marks brows furrowed deeply, halting quickly. Mark slid his cloak off of his shoulder, gently tying it around Jisung, allowing his residual warmth to envelope him. Jisung watched Mark's tender actions, in complete disbelief. Jisung hadn't lived a hard life. If he desired for something, he got it, everything he wanted he had; but watching Mark sacrifice his own warmth for him made Jisung feel fuzzy in the head. "H-How long have you been alone?" Jisung whispered, looking between Mark's green irises. He hummed in thought, letting a subtle strained expression rest on his face before he responded, "It's been some time."

"Is it hard?" Jisung didn't know if it was acceptable to ask such questions but he felt compelled to question.

Mark sighed briefly, still carefully adjusting the drapes of his cloak around Jisungs smaller frame. "It got easier." Mark said kindly, smiling at Jisung. Tucking a dark blue strand of hair behind his pointed ears. Mark's fingertips grazed Jisungs flushed cheeks, a tender look presently dancing in his eyes. Mark gave Jisung a final warm smile before continuing towards the Cave.

"How...?" Jisung asked as he was lead to an unknown location. "How what?" Mark raised a brow, unsure of the question. "How did it get easier?" Jisung requested, fiddling with the dark brown cloth draped around his shoulders, surrounding him in warmth.

Mark chuckled, arriving to the cave. "I'll show you."Carefully Mark lead Jisung inside the cave. From the outside of the cave Mark had heard faint sounds familiar to fighting or arguing. He rolled his eyes and continued to lead Jisung into the cave. Mark stealthily slid into the cave, still holding tightly onto Jisungs wrist.

Haechan looked away from shouting at Jeno for the umpteenth time that day, and broke out into a wide grin. "Mark, welcome back!" Haechan greeted, skipping over and hugging Mark. Jeno was beside Mark in seconds, peeling Haechan off of him, glaring coldly at the obnoxious naiad.

"Get Off Of Mark!" Jeno demanded, pushing Haechans face away. "He's not just yours!" Haechan sassed, reaching for Mark around him. Jeno pushed Haechan back, "It's my duty to protect Mark from harm! Which includes you, pond scum!" He snarled, standing protectively infront of Mark. "It's not a pond! It's a vast lake, you flightless goose!" Haechan shrilled with injustice.

Whilst Jeno had been bickering with Haechan, per usual, Renjun had found another to cling to. "Oh Jeno~." Jaemin taunted in a sing-song voice. Jeno's eyes snapped to Jaemin who exaggeratedly squeezed Renjun. He growled, scrambling over and detaching them. Jeno's cheeks were filled with air, trying not to shout at him.

"Is this normal?" Jisung whispered behind Mark, peering over his shoulder. Mark sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Unfortunately yes." He said regretfully. Mark carefully took his cloak off of Jisung, seeing as it was quite warm in the cave. Whistling loudly to catch everyone's attention.

"Everyone this is Jisung." Mark introduced, pulling Jisung out from behind his back. Chenle was the first one to walk over, a shy smile resting on his face. "I'm Chenle, it's nice to meet you Jisung." He said, extending his hand. Jisung gave him a faltering smile, before stepping back behind Mark again.

Mark cleared his throat, a tickle rising from his chest. He coughed loudly, covering his mouth. Jeno waddled over, Renjun attached to his waist. He looked at Mark concerned. "Are you okay?" Jeno asked, his heart beginning to pick up as he watched Mark steady himself against a wall.

"I'm fine" Mark shrugged, shaking his head. He took a deep breath, and cleared his thoughts. Mark looked up, glancing over all the faces. A wistful smile resting on his face. Mark slowly turned and strolled out of the cave, heading back towards the city.

Jeno quickly flew after him, Renjun getting pulled behind him. Chenle was quick to follow, bringing Jisung with. Haechan rolled his eyes and trudged after them while Jaemin sauntered behind them. Mark's back was turned as he gazed into the cityscape.

"Mark?" Jeno called, his brows knitted in worry. Jeno was about to grab Mark but Renjun quickly grabbed Jeno's hand and pointed to something on Mark's face. Tears gently slid down his blue scales as he reached up and brushed them away, looking at the sleeve of his cloak for a minute.

"Mark? A-Are you okay?"  Renjun stammered, looking up at Jeno for reassurance. Mark sniffled, beginning to undo the tie of his cloak. Allowing the dark brown material to fall off of his shoulders. A silent breeze running over Mark's now bare arms. Chills gently rolling over his skin, sending shivers down his spine. Mark looked at his hands. Blue scales crawled down his wrists, and a few lone scales littering his knuckles. Mark looked back at the city, uncertainty set in his chest.

Taking a shaky breath, Mark took a step forward. Allowing the sun to glide over his pale complexion, after years of avoiding the sunlight the burning sensation of the sun kissing his skin felt unreal. Mark basked in the warmth of the sun for a moment before he glanced over his shoulder at Jeno and gave him a peaceful smile. Gesturing for him to follow.

"Where are we going?" Jeno asked quietly, watching Mark attentively. "Out. Without being scared." Mark declared, looking back at the others. "Come along. We shouldn't hide any longer. The world is ours for the taking." Mark encouraged, waving the others closer.

Chenle took a deep breathe, prying off layers of magic surrounding his tattered wings. Stretching them out, fluttering them gently. Mark felt pride swell in his chest as he watched Chenle embrace his features. Unsure Chenle stepped out to the treeline, flapping his torn wings a few times.

Mark took hold of Chenles hand, giving him a reassuring smile as he looked back into the shadowed treeline where the others stood. Mark shifted his gaze to Jeno, who was clasping tightly to Renjun's hand. He grinned at the duo, nodding for them to come out in the light.

Jeno swiftly bent down and caught Renjun’s legs, holding him bridal style as Jeno lurched off the ground. Jeno thrusted his wings down, propelling him off the floor, floating over the shadowy canopy trees. Renjun went stiff, hiding his face in Jeno’s neck and whining. Jeno hovered off the ground waiting by Mark's side. Jeno whispered reassuringly into Renjun's ear, hoping to calm him down.

Haechan smirked, he waltzed over without a care. Not having the debate about it in his mind at all. Jaemin fiddled with the hem of his shirt, his mind screaming warnings. He had harmed humans before, but humans had also hurt him. "Jaemin. You are no monster. Come into the light and realize that." Mark urged, linking hands with Haechan. Jaemin cautiously stepped forward, letting the sun gleam over his face. Jaemin sighed, walking beside Haechan and taking his hand.

"Jisung. No more hiding. Work for something worth meaning." Mark stared into Jisungs eyes, begging Jisung to follow. Jisung looked down at the shadowy line separating their worlds. Jisung had dreams of standing hand and hand with his brothers to finally come out of hiding, but he had shrugged them off as just mere desires.

Jisung stepped over the line, turning his back to Mark. Glaring down at the shadowed line keeping supernatural creatures in hiding. Jisung stretched his hand towards the trees, taking a deep breath. Jisung pulled the branches back, allowing the sunlight to shine through, sending out the invitation for supernatural creatures to step out of the shadows.

 

Jisung wiped his forehead free of sweat, tired after exerting his abilities to such a great extent. Four large and thick vines broke through the ground, encircling around two frail trees, Interweaving them into an arch. Jisungs jaw fell slack, looking behind him to see Chenle, the green haired fairy, with sweat gleaming in his face, and his hand raised.

       

Chenle gave a weak smile, extending his hand for Jisung. He came to Chenles side and took hold of his hand. Grinning towards the treeline, feeling the beginning stir of the supernatural world waking up.

   

Mark took a deep breathe, and stepped forward. Holding tightly onto Haechan and Chenle's hands. A feeling so overwhelming crashing over him. Mark was euphoric, the feeling surreal. Mark was surrounded by others like himself, in need of something bigger than themselves.

   

Tears pricked Mark's eyes as they neared the city park. This was the moment his whole life had lead up. They took the first steps to paving the path for the supernatural world.

   

Mark grinned at the sound of Renjun's giggling. Jeno spun Renjun in the air. Mark glanced at Chenle who was beaming up at them, "His wings are so cool." Chenle whispered in amazement. His own wings instinctively fluttering in excitement.

   

Jisung had been shocked to see Chenle's wings look so abused but found warmth in Chenle accepting his wings for what they were. A beautiful white glimmer encased Jeno's wings spanning far beyond his own body, feather like particals gently floating down to the earth in a small wisp.

     

"Yeah we know chosen one. Don't rub it in that your the only one who can see them." Haechan grumbled, rolling his eyes. Jisung furrowed his brows, glancing up at Jeno then back down to the others. "What are you talking about? I can see his wings." Jisung questioned, deeply confused by the statement.

   

Haechans eyes budged out of his head, "You What?!" Haechan shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at the youngest two. Mark chuckled as he heard Haechan and Jaemin complain about Jenos wings, Jisung and Chenle trying to justify it. Slowly Mark tilted his head back and bellowed out a laugh, finding it hard to contain it. The sound so uplifting and happy.

       

Settling down from his fit of laughter and wiping his eyes, without warning a searing pain pierced the back of Mark's head. Burning like acid as the feeling rushed down his body, enveloping his limbs in boiling agony. Mark gasped as pain seized his chest. Eating him alive. Mark screamed in agony, falling to his knees and clutching his head. A searing hot pain thundered between his temples, it split his skull.

     

"Mark?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. See you in 2020!


	9. OTP: Shadows Behind Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So! IHF and I are finishing writing season 2 and since some people asked on here for it we agreed on posting the teasers before it comes out!!

**Renjun:**

“I–” Jaemins voice cracked. “Where’s Renjun?” Jeno suddenly emerged from the mouth of the cave. His eyes sharp as he glanced over Haechan and Jaemin. Both boys bowed their heads and shuffled their feet wordlessly. Jeno went stiff, his wings frigid as he growled under his breath, “Where. Is. Renjun.” and grabbed Jaemin by the shoulders.

 

**Haechan** :

Hushed whispers filled his ears as he cried, the memories of the curse he worked hard to get broken resurfacing. Haechan looked at his old friend as he spoke of their shared curse anger and sorrow filling his heart.

 

**Jaemin** :

Jaemin’s skin crawled with each step he took closer to his so called home. He winced as the voices he had been hearing in a faint whisper became too much for his sensitive ears. A lump formed in his throat and began to ache with each breath he took. His chest knotting as he looked around. "You hear them too?“

 

**Jeno** :

He froze trembling as his eyes landed upon the person he prayed never to see again. “Jeno?” The man asked recognition flitting across his eyes. His breathing froze as he stared at the man before him before turning back the way he came sprinting away, the voices calling out for him falling on deaf ears.

 

**Jisung** :

Not a word passed the Elven Prince’s lips. His tongue cleaved to the roof of his mouth. Betrayal and disbelief dancing in his irises as he gazed at his father, the supposed king, with furrowed brows.

 

**Chenle** :

His eyelashes fluttered nervously, unshed tears hiding in his glassy eyes as Chenle glanced around the police department. Loud shouts of a familiar voice breaking through the noise-making him shrink in his cell small whines of fear leaving his lips.

 

**Mark** :

Chaos. Ragged breaths followed by fluttering eyes. The warm washes of forest green irises stark in contrast to the amber ferver staring back at them. Sweat slick across his face, his brows creased with suspicion drawn beneath them. On his feet in seconds, his golden eyes quick across the boys before him. His lips in a tight line he inhaled slowly, taking in the thick waff of forest life.

"M-mark?"

 

 

**Unknown** :

"It's good to be free." He spoke beneath his breath. A smirk playing at his lips as his hands were quick to pull the cloak over his head. Inhaling once more, he shrugged his shoulder and licked his lips. "An interesting millennium." He hummed, one brow raised. He took a long stride away, his feet carrying him to the ends of the long branches hanging deep into the clearings. He paused, turned slightly and spoke.

"Actually, it's Minhyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this excites you all who read it. The next season will be posted in a separate fice in this series called OTP: Shadows Behind Us
> 
> 22719

**Author's Note:**

> Cross Posted on Tumblr and soon Wattpad. Kudos appreciated. Which member is next?


End file.
